


Un Unico Destino

by TJill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark, First Time, M/M, Mystery, Rating: NC17, Sex, Slash, a bit of crossover
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Anche se ogni minaccia sembrava sconfitta da tempo, il destino di Harry e Draco è tutt’altro che stabilito...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Elwe  
> Rating: NC17 blanda (o R un po’ tosta)  
> Avvertimenti: Canon Compliant post HP7, ma esclude tutte le cazzate successive della Row. In quanto al genere... avventura, dark, splatter, davvero non so come definire questa cosa. A partire dal prossimo capitolo, tracce di crossover, diciamo dei crossoverini... ci sono riferimenti ad ambientazioni e alcuni spunti, ma nessun personaggio (una stellina d’oro a chi riconosce la serie).

Disclaimer: nulla di tutto ciò è di mia proprietà, lo prendo solo in prestito per un po' e prometto di rimettere tutto a posto esattamente come l'avevo trovato, quando avrò finito. Be', all'incirca come l'avevo trovato ;-)  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Titolo: Un Unico Destino  
Autrice: T’Jill  
Beta: [Elwe](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=2523)  
Rating: NC17 blanda (o R un po’ tosta)  
Avvertimenti: Canon Compliant post HP7, ma esclude tutte le cazzate successive della Row. In quanto al genere... avventura, dark, splatter, davvero non so come definire questa cosa. A partire dal prossimo capitolo, tracce di crossover, diciamo dei crossoverini... ci sono riferimenti ad ambientazioni e alcuni spunti, ma nessun personaggio (una stellina d’oro a chi riconosce la serie).  
  
  
  
 **Nota dell’autrice** : ehm, un piccolo avvertimento di servizio. Io non sono T'Jill. O meglio, non sono _soltanto_ lei. T'Jill ha cominciato, e credeva che sarebbe riuscita a finire. Ingenua.  
  
 ** _*Pensava di avermi fatta fuori. Ma non mi aveva seppellita abbastanza a fondo. E si è dimenticata di tagliarmi la gola e riempirmi la bocca di aglio, prima di ricoprire la fossa. Grosso, grossissimo errore...*_**  
  
Infatti. Questa è DarkGiulia, una delle mie precedenti incarnazioni; forse la più vecchia, probabilmente la più tenace, di sicuro la più cattiva. Dicono che succedono cose orribili, ai suoi personaggi. E hanno ragione.  
T'Jill è una creatura positiva, con l'unico problema di conciliare il suo retaggio Vulcan con l’insopprimibile senso dell'umorismo, e che traduce NC17 allegramente sconce, sempre in bilico tra un pompino e un sorriso.  
DarkGiulia è un essere crudele. In genere si considera che si sia comportata _benissimo_ se riesce a non incatenare uno dei suoi protagonisti al muro, condannandolo ad una morte lenta e straziante tramite tortura. Qui non è arrivata a tanto, ma è indubbio che mi sia sfuggita di mano in diversi punti e abbia letteralmente imperversato in almeno un capitolo. Dove passa lei, i mostri si aggirano liberi e il sangue scorre a secchiate...

Ve la sentite? Allora andate avanti… ☺

**Un Unico Destino**

**Prologo**

Harry Potter si abbandonò contro lo schienale della Carrozza Volante e chiuse gli occhi. Per fortuna quella giornata eterna era finita.

Sospirò. Non riusciva a spiegarsi perché si sentiva sfinito fino a quel punto. Era pur vero che odiava con fervore tutte le occasioni pubbliche che lo spingevano a sfoggiare il suo ruolo di Uccisore di Voldemort, ma in fondo si era trattato soltanto di un pranzo.

Un infinito, stancante, noioso pranzo corredato da discorsi.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. Il Ministero della Magia non poteva perdere l’occasione di invitare un gruppo di pezzi grossi a festeggiare l’ingresso ad Hogwarts dell’ultima figlia del Salvatore del Mondo Magico.

Proprio quella mattina aveva accompagnato Lily all’Espresso del Binario 9 e ¾. Salutarla era stato doloroso, molto più che congedarsi da James e Al. Quando l’ultimo pulcino lascia il nido è davvero la fine di un’epoca.

Aveva tenuto stretta la mano di Ginny e aveva agitato l’altra finché il treno non era scomparso all’orizzonte. Solo a quel punto si erano guardati in faccia, condividendo un sentimento a metà tra l’imbarazzo e il divertimento nel ritrovarsi entrambi con gli occhi lucidi. Harry sapeva che per lei sarebbe stato ancora più difficile. Sua la casa per la prima volta completamente vuota, sua la tavola apparecchiata con un solo piatto, suo il nuovo silenzio delle stanze.

Lui ormai si era abituato a vivere per conto proprio.

Attirò l’ex moglie in un abbraccio, riversando nella stretta tutta la complicità che avevano condiviso, le ceneri tiepide di un amore che li aveva uniti per molti anni, fino a diventare qualcos’altro, una quantità gigantesca di affetto, la forza serena della loro nuova amicizia. Ginny aveva ricambiato la stretta, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla. Alla fine si era scostata, trattenendolo con le braccia tese e studiandogli attentamente il viso.

“Harry, stai bene? Non hai un bell’aspetto. Che ne dici di venire a pranzo da me?” Dal suo tono traspariva una sincera preoccupazione.

Harry aveva scosso la testa. Apprezzava l’offerta, ma quello che desiderava era proprio rimanere solo. Non voleva comportarsi da adulto, fare la persona matura, dimostrare di essere ragionevole. Voleva soltanto nascondere la testa sotto la trapunta del letto e abbandonarsi alla depressione.

Si era congedato da Ginny promettendole che sarebbe andato a trovarla l’indomani per cena. Era bello, anche se un po’ malinconico, essere rimasti così vicini, senza astio, senza complicazioni. Però non poteva fare a meno di pensare che la facilità con cui la loro relazione era scivolata in qualcosa che aveva tutti gli aspetti di una sorta di parentela riflettesse una certa mancanza di vera passione nel sentimento che avevano condiviso. Vivere insieme era stato senza dubbio piacevole, ma non era mai stato... emozionante.

Ad un certo punto si erano semplicemente resi conto che non provavano più alcun desiderio di dividere lo stesso letto e avevano convenuto che si sarebbero sentiti più a loro agio in appartamenti separati. La transizione era stata gestita senza scossoni, in sordina. I due figli maggiori, che frequentavano già il collegio, se n’erano resi conto a malapena, ma anche Lily, la piccola, non ne era rimasta turbata.

In fondo l’atmosfera tra di loro era diventata persino più serena, senza quel sottile imbarazzo che derivava dal cercare di comportarsi come se nulla, tra loro, fosse cambiato. Quasi tutte le sere Harry cenava in famiglia e giocava con la figlia minore, o chiacchierava animatamente con i ragazzi, se erano in vacanza. Ginny li guardava tutti con identica indulgenza materna, mentre finiva di riordinare la cucina, poi, armata di un piatto di biscotti fatti in casa, si buttava nella mischia con allegria.

Ripensando alle loro serate, Harry aveva sorriso nonostante la tristezza.

Era proprio da lei continuare a ritenere che fosse una sua precisa responsabilità assicurarsi della sua corretta alimentazione, anche se non vivevano più insieme dall’anno successivo all’ammissione a scuola di Albus Junior. Nulla le avrebbe tolto dalla testa che lui non mangiasse la frutta se non quando lei gliela faceva trovare pronta davanti.

Era diventato una specie di gioco tra loro. Alla fine del pasto Ginny sbucciava una mela e ne metteva una fetta nel piatto dei bambini, poi ne ficcava una in mano anche a lui, con espressione minacciosa, come sfidandolo a rifiutarla.

Ad ogni bambino che partiva per Hogwarts la sua fetta di mela era diventata più grossa. Harry non voleva andare da lei quel giorno. Aveva il fondato sospetto che vederle riappoggiare nel cestino metà del frutto avrebbe dato il colpo di grazia al suo umore vacillante.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Era tornato al proprio appartamento da non più di dieci minuti e stava per versarsi un bicchiere di vino, quando aveva sentito il fracasso di un atterraggio non troppo delicato nella strada di fronte. Incuriosito, si era accostato alla finestra, ma non aveva visto niente. Aveva però avvertito la presenza di un campo magico piuttosto vasto, lì vicino... probabilmente doveva trattarsi di un massiccio incantesimo di Disillusione.

La Materializzazione del segretario del Sottodipartimento delle Feste e Ricorrenze Varie direttamente nel suo salotto non l’aveva quindi colto troppo di sorpresa.

Aveva ascoltato con rassegnata ironia mentre il pover’uomo tremante, che indubbiamente si stava ancora maledicendo per aver scelto la pagliuzza _di sinistra_ , gli comunicava che era stato pubblicamente incastrato per una delle celebrazione che detestava e che la Carrozza Volante di Beauxbatons, prestata per l’occasione e piena zeppa di alti funzionari, stava aspettando solo lui.

Il Grifondoro era sicuro che Kingsley non sapesse niente di tutta quella pagliacciata. Non era la prima volta che reparti minori del Ministero cercavano di garantirsi un certo lustro utilizzando la sua fama di Salvatore e la sua reputazione di Capo del Dipartimento Auror.

Harry si era piegato con riluttante buona grazia al proprio destino, ma aveva rifiutato con un ringhio l’Incantesimo Cenerentola che l’impiegato aveva provato a proporre. Indossava ancora la giacca scura e la cravatta sopra i jeans, e se non era abbastanza elegante per la festa, tutto il Dipartimento Ricorrenze poteva anche andare a farsi fottere. Non aveva intenzione di farsi addobbare come un dannatissimo manichino!

Aveva seguito il Segretario a bordo della Carrozza Volante, il cui interno era stato Trasfigurato in una elegantissima, enorme sala da tè, con poltrone, divani e bar interno. Camerieri in divisa si aggiravano con discrezione, trasportando vassoi sovraccarichi.

Era stato contento di constatare che il Ministro possedeva almeno una scintilla di intelligenza, perché tra gli invitati c’era anche Hermione.

Harry si era seduto nel posto libero che lei gli aveva riservato al suo fianco. Tutti gli altri presenti erano personalità di spicco del Mondo Magico, che non aveva potuto evitare di incrociare, una volta o l’altra, ma con i quali non aveva mai legato. E laggiù in fondo, nella fila di poltrone più lontana...

Fu attraversato da una familiare fitta di nervosismo misto ad anticipazione quando riconobbe il colore dei capelli di Malfoy, che era capo del Dipartimento Ricerca e Sviluppo Pozioni.

Negli anni intercorsi dalla sconfitta di Voldemort si erano incontrati saltuariamente, a volte al Ministero, oppure a questa o quella occasione mondana. Erano due figure troppo di spicco nella Comunità Magica per pensare che fosse possibile evitarsi per sempre. Si erano salutati con educazione, all’inizio, ma quella cauta cortesia non era durata.

Entro un tempo sorprendentemente breve si erano trovati a punzecchiarsi, e poco dopo erano arrivati a ringhiarsi contro, costantemente in bilico tra l’ostilità e la rabbiosa ironia che da sempre era il loro modo di comunicare. Solo quando si incontravano in presenza di qualcuno dei loro familiari, come quella volta alla Stazione, anni prima, tendevano a scambiarsi un gesto che in pratica sottintendeva solo un silenzioso accordo a rimandare le consuete aggressioni verbali alla prossima occasione favorevole.

In fondo, Malfoy era l’unico che non avesse cominciato a trattarlo in modo diverso, dopo la sua fin troppo plateale battaglia con il Signore Oscuro.

Rassicurante. Harry l’aveva trovato _rassicurante_ , in un suo modo distorto. E sentirsi il sangue correre più veloce nelle vene non era spiacevole, anche se solo per la rabbia.

Per un attimo aveva pensato di alzarsi per andare ad attaccare briga, ma si era scoperto troppo stanco e depresso perfino per una bella litigata. Meglio concentrare la mente sulla fine di quell’assurdo teatrino, pensò, indirizzandogli un cenno del capo e una smorfia, e ricevendo in cambio un cenno identico ed un’occhiata sprezzante. _Sarà per la prossima volta..._

Contando le ore, i minuti e i secondi che sembravano scorrere lenti come melassa, Harry aveva infine costretto la giornata a passare. Hermione aveva colto il suo umore e gli era stata di silenzioso supporto mentre stringeva mani, annuiva ai discorsi, mangiucchiava svogliatamente ed atteggiava le labbra in un’espressione che voleva assomigliare al suo consueto sorriso allegro.

_Finalmente è finita_ , pensò Harry, mentre la Carrozza Volante riprendeva il volo. Tenne gli occhi chiusi anche quando sentì la sua amica alzarsi annunciando che si era _strameritata_ una tazza di tè. Lui non aveva voglia di niente. Assolutamente di niente. Hermione si appoggiò al bancone del bar, fissando Harry da lontano, preoccupata. Certo, il Ministero aveva fatto una vera cazzata ad organizzare quella celebrazione a sorpresa, tutti sapevano che Harry aborriva ogni apparizione pubblica.

Lei aveva accettato di partecipare solo per stargli vicino. Il Dipartimento della Regolazione della Legge Magica in cui lavorava stava attraversando un momento di calma piatta, quindi assentarsi per un giorno non era stato affatto un problema. Purtroppo Ron, invece, era in una delle sue segretissime missioni da Auror in Bulgaria e non gli era stato possibile liberarsi.

Comunque non aveva mai visto il suo amico così giù. Possibile che fosse solo per la partenza di Lily?

Stava studiando se ordinare qualcosa anche per lui, quando il mondo impazzì di colpo.

Un attimo prima la sala era un’oasi di pace attraversata da chiacchiere sommesse e risatine educate. L’istante successivo un lato della Carrozza _esplose_ e schegge di legno acuminate come spade schizzarono nell’aria, falciando qualunque cosa si trovasse davanti. Il vento irruppe ululando dal varco frastagliato, investendola con la forza brutale di un maglio, e la sala cominciò a sbandare e sussultare come se un Gigante la stesse prendendo a calci.

Hermione si afferrò alla sbarra di ottone lucido del bancone, lottando per non essere trascinata via. Impotente, rafforzò la stretta quando vide sedie, tavolini, sanguinanti corpi inerti e persone vive e urlanti roteare fuori, scomparendo nel vuoto.

La violenza dell’aria turbinante era tale che persino respirare era difficile: non sprecò quel poco di fiato che le riuscì di far entrare nei polmoni per urlare. I suoi occhi, enormi di panico, saettarono fino al divano che aveva lasciato poco prima.

Non pensava che avrebbe potuto essere più spaventata di così, ma si sbagliava. La disperazione le strappò un gemito, quando non riuscì subito a scorgere Harry.

_Dove, dove, dove_... _eccolo! Dio, ti ringrazio!_

Si era soltanto abbassato e si reggeva con entrambe le mani a un bracciolo, sul viso quell’espressione concentrata e determinata che lei conosceva così bene. Anche gli occhi di Harry stavano scandagliando freneticamente il locale e si colmarono d’inequivocabile sollievo quando agganciarono il suo sguardo.

La distanza tra loro era eccessiva per provare a comunicare o anche solo a gridarsi un incoraggiamento, ma nell’occhiata che si scambiarono era contenuta la reciproca promessa di lottare con ogni briciola di forza, e fino all’ultimo respiro.

Le urla dei passeggeri terrorizzati si mescolavano con i nitriti dei giganteschi destrieri. La carrozza sussultò bruscamente e quasi si capovolse, mentre il cocchiere lottava per recuperare il controllo degli animali semi-impazziti ed indurli ad abbassarsi.

Lo stomaco le risalì in gola per la rapidità della discesa. _Troppo, troppo, quell’idiota stava scendendo troppo veloce_ , fece in tempo a dirsi, e l’attimo successivo la vettura devastata colpì violentemente il terreno, rimbalzando tre volte prima di sfasciarsi, proiettando pezzi di legno, passeggeri e frammenti di mobili con eguale violenza.

Hermione si ritrovò strappata dal suo appiglio, annaspante e urlante, a roteare per aria. Per un attimo ebbe quasi l’impressione di volare, prima che la gravità le imponesse la sua legge e la schiantasse al suolo, spegnendola brutalmente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Non aveva modo di sapere quanto tempo fosse rimasta svenuta. Si riaffacciò alla coscienza con un gemito d’agonia. Le sembrava che la sua testa fosse sul punto di esplodere ed ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo urlava di dolore.

Fissò il cielo, nel quale balenavano le prime stelle.

Crepuscolo. Era il crepuscolo. Probabilmente non era passata più di mezz’ora dallo schianto. Il suo corpo la supplicava di rimanere immobile, ma, ignorandolo con risolutezza, ruotò faticosamente sullo stomaco e si puntellò su gomiti e ginocchia. Si concesse pochi attimi per combattere la nausea e le vertigini che minacciavano di travolgerla, prima di riuscire a tirarsi vacillante in piedi, aggrappandosi ad un divano rovesciato.

La Carrozza aveva scavato sul terreno un solco lungo e profondo, che spiccava quasi oscenamente contro l’erba tenera del prato, e i rottami si stendevano in una striscia irregolare, per molte decine di metri.

I superstiti si aggiravano in mezzo ai detriti, esitanti e gementi come fantasmi alla prima apparizione. Molti, in stato di shock, si limitavano a camminare senza scopo, allontanandosi e riavvicinandosi, come desiderosi di sfuggire allo spettacolo straziante che li circondava, ma privi del coraggio di inoltrarsi nei campi deserti circostanti.

Nessuno aveva in mano la bacchetta. O erano troppo storditi per concentrare la mente e le forze su un incantesimo, o l’avevano persa durante il disastroso atterraggio. La donna si tastò automaticamente la tasca del mantello e non provò alcuna soddisfazione nel constatare quanto le sue ipotesi fossero valide: anche lei aveva perduto la sua bacchetta, e la testa le si riempiva di scintille al solo pensiero di tentare un _Accio_.

Alcuni, più lucidi, si chinavano faticosamente sui molti corpi inerti per provare a soccorrere i feriti incapaci di alzarsi. A Hermione bastò uno sguardo per rendersi conto che Harry non era tra i fortunati che si reggevano in piedi.

Provò a chiamarlo ad alta voce, ma il fiato che scaraventò fuori fu accompagnato solo da un patetico, sibilante stridio quasi inaudibile e da un dolore allucinante alla gola. Lottò per riprendere a respirare senza gridare per la sofferenza, rendendosi conto che qualcosa doveva essersi lacerato, là dentro.

Zoppicando penosamente cominciò a camminare in una via crucis di orrore, ogni tappa un corpo abbandonato al suolo e coperto di sangue. Le riuscì inaspettatamente facile ignorare i cadaveri spezzati e ogni movimento implorante di persone sconosciute. Nessuna di loro era il suo amico.

La sua attenzione fu attirata da una macchia quasi luminosa. _Un’onda di capelli chiarissimi, un lembo di stoffa verde._

Ma la pelle, quella pelle prima candida, non era più bianca. Aveva un orribile colore bluastro, innaturale. Nello stesso momento in cui lo notò, Hermione voltò la testa.

Draco Malfoy, morto. E se quel colore asfittico rivelava qualcosa, non era morto in fretta. Ma non poteva fingere che gliene importasse qualcosa. Quello non era il momento di essere politicamente corretti.

La verità era che non gliene fregava un cazzo. Non con _Harry_ ancora da trovare, Harry che doveva essere ferito, ma _vivo_ , come sempre. Col suo aiuto se la sarebbe cavata ancora una volta. Harry era destinato a sopravvivere, l’idea stessa che uno stupido, inspiegabile incidente potesse nuocergli seriamente era del tutto assurda.

Hermione iniziò maniacalmente a ripetersi incantesimi di Guarigione in lunghe, ipnotiche cantilene. Sarebbe stata pronta, quando l’avesse scovato avrebbe snocciolato la formula giusta in un solo fiato.

_Un cespuglio di capelli neri e spettinati, una giacca dal taglio familiare._ Lo raggiunse in poche, dolorose, veloci falcate.

Nessuna possibilità d’errore. Era innegabilmente Harry, ed ora che l’aveva trovato Hermione avrebbe dato tutto quello che possedeva per poter tornare indietro. Perché era Harry, e non lo era. Harry non rimaneva così immobile neanche quando era Schiantato, da lui la tensione si irradiava in onde persino nel sonno.

Di colpo le gambe non la ressero più, come se gliele avessero mozzate. Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio al suo fianco. Il suo corpo sapeva già quello che la sua mente si sforzava di rifiutare. L’idea stessa che ci fosse ancora vita in quel patetico resto era qualcosa di ridicolo. Come poteva un corpo essere così _devastato_ , eppure ancora così tragicamente riconoscibile?

Tutte le intelligenti, razionalissime nozioni Babbane sulla pericolosità di muovere i feriti si incenerirono tristemente sulla superficie della sua mente.

Afferrò il... cadavere del suo migliore amico e con uno sforzo lo voltò. Le sue mani inerti schiaffeggiarono mollemente il terreno, la testa si rovesciò indietro, abbandonata. Infischiandosene del sangue semicoagulato che la stava imbrattando, Hermione si strinse al petto il torace sfondato di Harry Potter, decisa a non lasciarlo riposare sul nudo terreno, al freddo. L’avrebbe retto finché le fossero bastate le forze, cullando quel cuore immobile contro il proprio, spezzato.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nota finale: Prima che qualcuna imbeva la penna nel vetriolo e cominci a scrivere una Strillettera, posso precisare che questa è una storia in capitoli (sette, ed è conclusa) e che sono convintissima di aver messo tutti gli avvertimenti che servono? Prima di insultarmi arrivate alla fine, no? _*T’Jill sorride sollevata, come minimo ha ottenuto un rinvio di qualche settimana*_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry si svegliò in mezzo al nero.

Era sdraiato sulla schiena, all’aperto. Sentiva terra smossa, asciutta e tiepida, sotto le mani. Per un momento si chiese pigramente cosa l’avesse indotto ad assopirsi in giardino. Fu l’assenza dei rumori familiari a rivelargli che non si trovava nei dintorni di casa sua. Il silenzio era perfetto. Nessuno stormire di foglie, o cinguettio d’uccello, o rombo di motori. Niente di niente.

Spalancò gli occhi. Curioso. Il cielo era nero, ma non sembrava notte. Ci vedeva benissimo, però la luce aveva il colore malato di un livido.

Si tirò a sedere e guardò in basso. Il terreno era nero. Ne raccolse una manciata e se la lasciò scorrere tra le dita, cercando di convincersi che era solo di un marrone molto scuro, e fallendo miseramente.

Si diede un’occhiata intorno. Aiuole, alberi, fiori... Tutto il giardino era nero. Ma non di un unico colore; c’erano miriadi di sfumature e gradazioni, ma erano, be’, tutte nere. Serrò gli occhi e scosse la testa. Doveva esser impazzito, era chiaro. Quello che aveva appena pensato non aveva alcun senso, non esisteva posto al mondo dove ci fossero colori _neri_.

Socchiuse prudentemente un occhio, si sbirciò la camicia ed esalò un sospiro di sollievo. Almeno quella era rimasta bianca.

Riabbassò le palpebre e cercò di ragionare. Se era solo l’ambiente ad essere irriconoscibile, allora c’era la possibilità che non fosse lui ad essere impazzito. Era un bel pezzo che non gli capitava niente del genere, ma svegliarsi in una circostanza misteriosa e potenzialmente letale non era esattamente una novità per lui.

Almeno stavolta non era incatenato ad una lapide. Quasi sorrise. 

D’altra parte, un tempo aveva pochi dubbi sul _chi_ si celasse dietro ad ogni agguato. Ormai però Voldemort era morto da un pezzo, e per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a ricongiungere la circostanza del suo risveglio in quel luogo con l’ultimo ricordo.

_Calmati_ , si disse. _Qual è il tuo ultimo ricordo?_

La Stazione, il maledetto pranzo, la Carrozza Volante, va bene, ma non c’era qualcos’altro... Spalancò di colpo gli occhi. La sua mano d’istinto scattò a tastare il petto, le dita che affondavano come artigli, cercando l’origine del dolore lancinante che improvvisamente rammentava fin troppo bene e trovando solo pelle e muscoli in ottime condizioni.

_Non è possibile_. Gli sembrava ancora di risentire il rumore nauseante delle sue costole che si fracassavano, trapassandogli i polmoni, il sapore metallico del sangue che gli fiottava dalla bocca, l’agonia straziante dell’attimo finale. Eppure si sentiva benissimo e il suo corpo era assolutamente illeso.

Scosse la testa. Gli servivano delle risposte e non era restando seduto per terra che le avrebbe ottenute.

Si alzò in piedi e mosse sperimentalmente alcuni passi. Ottimo, anche le gambe funzionavano a dovere. Adesso si trattava solo di scoprire dove cazzo andare. Davanti a lui c’erano aiuole, alberi, basse siepi, roseti. A perdita d’occhio. Neri.

Ok. Poche possibilità di chiarimenti, a fronte. Si voltò cautamente.

Stupidissime aiuole, maledetti alberi, inutili basse siepi, fottutissimi roseti. Neri. Perfetto. Imprecò tra sé, a voce alta e con fervore.

Un gemito, come in risposta, e proveniva da un cespuglio poco distante. Bene, se in quel posto bizzarro le piante parlavano Harry era più che pronto a conoscerne una, pur di capire cosa gli era capitato. E se non avesse collaborato, l’avrebbe _torturata!_

Si avvicinò ai rami frondosi, studiandoli con attenzione.

Dalla siepe sporgevano un paio di piedi, elegantemente calzati in scarpe italiane di cuoio. Nero. Merlino, stava cominciando ad _odiare_ quel colore del cazzo. Almeno i pantaloni, per quel che riusciva a vedere, erano grigi. Grigio scuro, ma grigio.

Si accoccolò, sbirciando a fatica tra le foglie. Una giacca, dannazione, nera, che copriva un fasciante dolcevita, guarda un po’, grigio. Merlino, che allegria. Non ebbe quasi bisogno di vedere il colore lunare dei capelli.

_Splendido._ _Ma minchia!_ Intrappolato in una dimensione sconosciuta, accompagnato dai ricordi recenti di una morte atroce, e come unica compagnia Draco Malfoy, vestito come il becchino più elegante del pianeta.

Cantilenando le parolacce più creative del suo repertorio gli agguantò le caviglie e senza particolare delicatezza lo estrasse dal cespuglio.

“Malfoy? Malfoy!” Gli scosse la spalla, ma l’uomo si limitò a borbottare qualcosa di indistinto, senza aprire gli occhi.

Un angolo della bocca di Harry si curvò malignamente verso l’alto. Aveva avuto davvero una giornata di merda, sentiva proprio il bisogno di concedersi un momento di relax. Alzò la mano e l’abbassò con violenza.

Lo schiocco fu assolutamente soddisfacente.

“ _Ahi!_ Ma porca... Potter! Cosa _cazzo_ ti viene in mente? Questa sberla me la paghi, lo _giuro_ sul mio nome, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio!”

Draco si alzò come una furia, una mano premuta sulla guancia arrossata. Harry indietreggiò di un paio di passi per dargli spazio, sul volto un involontario sorriso di aspettativa. Si fronteggiarono per alcuni attimi, girandosi attorno. Harry stava per avventarsi, quando una risata roca lo paralizzò sul posto.

“Ragazzi, ragazzi! Sono passati più di vent’anni e non siete cresciuti per nulla. Ancora a litigare?”

_Quella voce. Quella risata._ Non poteva sbagliarsi!

Harry si voltò, abbandonando all’istante ogni proposito di rissa. C’era un uomo, pigramente appoggiato al tronco di un albero. Aguzzò gli occhi, piantandoli addosso alla sagoma che avanzava, abbandonando l’ombra delle foglie.

I capelli lunghi e spettinati, la barba, gli intricati tatuaggi che s’intravedevano sotto la camicia sbottonata, il sorriso strafottente, e non un giorno di più di quando aveva passato il Velo.

“SIRIUS!”

Harry non si accorse neppure di aver gridato il nome e di essersi slanciato in avanti. All’improvviso si trovò avvolto da due braccia magre e innaturalmente forti e ricambiò la stretta con feroce abbandono _. Dio, Sirius!_

Ridendo e piangendo allo stesso tempo gli piantò le dita nei muscoli della schiena e gli affondò il viso nel collo, aspirando estatico l’odore familiare della sua pelle e delle ciocche arruffate.

Di nuovo la risata, rauca e divertita: “Sì, Harry, sono proprio vero, te lo assicuro. Puoi evitare di mordermi per verificare se ho anche il sapore giusto? Si suppone che l’animale sia io, qui.”

“Bene, bene, bene. Ma che scenetta commuovente. Sono certo che quando avrete finito i vostri patetici rituali di saluto Grifondoro vi degnerete di dirmi cosa sta succedendo qui. Considerato che ci siete anche voi due, mi sento di escludere che questo sia il paradiso dei maghi. Ma allora perché ho il netto ricordo di essere _morto?_ ” strascicò una voce ironica dietro di loro.

Gli occhi di Harry scattarono in quelli di Sirius e la sua espressione grave gli disse che la spiegazione che stava per fornirgli non gli sarebbe piaciuta per niente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ripetilo ancora una volta. Devi aver lasciato fuori qualcosa. Tutto questo non ha senso.”

Sirius si strinse la radice del naso tra il pollice e l’indice, esasperato. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile e del resto lui non era mai stato bravissimo ad esporre le cose. Quello era sempre stato il compito di Silente. Purtroppo stavolta non c’era nessun altro.

Con un sospiro si lasciò cadere a sedere sull’erba, invitando gli altri ad imitarlo con un gesto stanco. Harry si adeguò prontamente, mentre l’uomo biondo indietreggiò di un paio di passi e si appoggiò ad un tronco, a braccia incrociate: “Resto in piedi, grazie. Allora?”

“Malfoy, è inutile che tu faccia il difficile. Cerca di aprire le orecchie e di afferrare al volo. Abbiamo poco tempo. Dunque, questo è il Regno della Morte. Quando lo Schiantesimo di Bellatrix mi ha fatto passare il Velo, con il corpo e senza ferite mortali, mi sono trovato in uno stato intermedio senza precedenti: non ero un’anima da smistare, ma non ero neppure vivo. Morte era piuttosto sconcertato, io non ti dico... comunque mi ha portato qui, a casa sua, per pensarci con calma.”

“La Morte vive in un parco, come un clochard? Che soluzione splendidamente economica.”

“Non fare l’idiota, ha una casa normalissima a circa due chilometri, ma da qui non si vede, ci sono gli alberi di mezzo. Del resto anche se adesso è al lavoro è meglio che non ci facciamo notare. Quello che stiamo facendo non è esattamente regolare, ma una lunga esperienza personale mi ha chiarito che è sempre più facile ottenere il perdono che il permesso.” Sirius sorrise, mille ricordi dispettosi gli lampeggiarono negli occhi. “Quando lo metterò davanti al fatto compiuto lo accetterà, ma se ci trovasse adesso potrebbe tentare di intervenire e manderebbe tutto quanto a puttane.”

“Tutto _cosa_ , maledizione?!!”

“Ci sto arrivando, smettila di interrompere! Allora, quello che dovete sapere è che siete morti, nessuna illusione al riguardo, non si torna indietro. Il Libro non ha altre pagine per voi.”

“Quale Libro?” Stavolta la domanda era sfuggita di bocca ad Harry, che sogguardò il suo padrino con aria leggermente imbarazzata.

Sirius lo guardò severamente, ma rispose: “La vita di ciascuno di noi compare, man mano che si svolge, su speciali Libri magici che si scrivono da soli. Ogni evento, ogni pensiero importante viene riportato sul tuo Libro. C’è un’infinità di volumi, quaggiù. _Letteralmente_ un’infinità.Comunque, quando hai terminato le pagine la tua vita è finita e non esiste alcun modo per aumentarne il numero. Se sei un mago, o un gatto, Morte in persona si Materializza al tuo fianco e accompagna la tua anima alla destinazione finale.”

“Se questo è vero, noi due cosa ci facciamo, qua? Ah, noto che a lui non hai dato dell’idiota. Molto democratico.”

“Cazzo, Malfoy, piantala! È già complicato così... Allora, tu lo sai, Harry, quando abbiamo recuperato la mia casa di Grimmauld Place era piena di ciarpame. Remus ed io abbiamo buttato via roba per giorni. Ovviamente ogni oggetto di una certa dimensione veniva controllato... non è il caso che ci soffermiamo sugli errori che abbiamo fatto... Insomma, credevamo di aver finito quando è saltato fuori un baule che non riuscivamo ad aprire. È dovuto intervenire Silente e anche per lui non è stato facile, ma ne valeva la pena. Quella cassa era piena di globi di vetro...”

“Aspetta, provo a indovinare. Le vecchie sfere di cristallo della Cooman?”

“... che contenevano Profezie. Anzi, _Possiprofezie_ ,” terminò Sirius, fulminando il Serpeverde con gli occhi.

“Abbi pietà del tuo figlioccio, Black. Non ho mai visto uno sguardo tanto smarrito.”

“Me n’ero accorto anch’io, grazie! Le Possiprofezie sono predizioni che dipendono da una Profezia Capostipite, che contempla due distinti rami di destino. Ciascuna linea del fato viene accompagnata da un gruppo di anticipazioni sul futuro. Man mano che la strada del destino si stabilisce, le Possiprofezie della linea scartata spariscono senza lasciare traccia, mentre le altre si avvereranno _senza eccezioni._ Le sfere che abbiamo ritrovato erano collegate alla Profezia di Harry e Voldemort e riguardavano le sorti degli scontri e dei combattenti dell’Ordine della Fenice nell’eventualità della nostra vittoria. E prima che tu lo chieda, Malfoy, l’altro gruppo noi non l’abbiamo trovato. È presumibile che fossero in mano allo schieramento opposto, ma ormai è impossibile stabilirlo. In ogni caso, Silente si chiuse in una stanza insieme a quel baule per una notte intera. Quando ne uscì era completamente sconvolto. Sapeva che la vittoria sarebbe costata cara, ma non aveva mai immaginato esattamente _quanto_. Anche se le Profezie erano sibilline ed ermetiche come al solito, aveva dedotto le linee essenziali del futuro designato. Scoprì di non poterlo accettare. Eppure se avessimo vinto le Profezie si sarebbero realizzate in ogni caso; che lui fosse d’accordo o no gli eventi citati nei versi _sarebbero accaduti_. Non si rassegnò. Cominciò a cercare un modo per intervenire _dopo_ , negli attimi seguenti alla realizzazione della predizione. Io gli dissi che era un pazzo, che era impossibile, ma sottovalutavo la sua saggezza, la sua tenacia e la potenza della sua magia. Utilizzò ogni nozione di Divinazione e Oracolo esistente, più un sacco di altre che s’inventò per l’occasione. Man mano che decodificava una riga dopo l’altra, e incominciava a trovare soluzioni assurde ma praticabili, la sua fede mi convinse e mi buttai anch’io nel progetto. Abbiamo passato una bella fetta dell’ultimo anno a interpretare i versi, ad escogitare scappatoie e predisporre incantesimi a scadenza.”

“Un ammirevole ottimismo, considerato che se il Signore Oscuro avesse vinto sarebbe stato tutto inutile.”

“Sei stato zitto cinque minuti interi, mi congratulo. Guarda, Malfoy, non vale mai la pena di prepararsi per la sconfitta. Quando le cose vanno a puttane di solito ci vanno senza aiuto. Se fosse stato Voldemort a vincere non ci sarebbe servito nessun fottuto piano, saremmo morti tutti e basta. No, noi abbiamo lavorato solo per la vittoria. Ma non immaginavamo, all’inizio, quanto avanti si sarebbe proiettata la minaccia di Voldemort.”

“L’esplosione!”

“Sì, Harry. Anche per questo eravamo convinti che il suo schieramento disponesse delle Possiprofezie. A differenza di noi, però, lui si è preparato un trucchetto per vendicarsi anche in caso di sconfitta. Anche se non ha mai davvero pensato di poter perdere, sacrificare la vita di uno dei suoi Mangiamorte per avere la certezza assoluta di essere in ogni caso l’artefice della tua distruzione deve essergli sembrata un’ottima idea. Una Magia Oscura, pagata col sangue, gli ha permesso di mettere in Coma Magico un seguace sotto Imperius. Ha dormito vent’anni e si è svegliato solo stamattina, con l’unico scopo di procurarsi una scopa, Incantarla per esplodere e di schiantarsi contro la Carrozza Volante. Voi eravate le vittime designate. Le ultime.”

“Ma se lo sapevate perché non avete evitato l’attentato? Ci sono stati un sacco di morti!”

“Cazzo, Harry, cerca di capire! Te l’ho detto, le Possiprofezie della linea giusta si avverano sempre e comunque! Neanche la magia di Silente poteva violare questa legge. La vostra morte non era evitabile. Riguardo agli altri passeggeri, all’epoca non avevamo neppure modo di sapere che ce ne sarebbero stati.”

“Hermione!”

“Lei sta bene, è sopravvissuta senza ferite gravi. Ma adesso stai zitto, Harry, per favore. Porca miseria, dov’ero arrivato... Ah, ecco. La vostra sfera era dannatamente complicata. Innanzitutto era la sola che riguardasse due destini in uno, ma soprattutto conteneva già diverse indicazioni sugli eventi _successivi_ all’attentato. La possibilità di un intervento era suggerita più che chiaramente. Trovare il modo di soddisfare tutte le condizioni è stato un autentico incubo. Silente ed io abbiamo perso il sonno per mesi per elaborare la struttura dell’incantesimo. E quando ci siamo riusciti rimaneva un problema dannatamente grosso: come fare a darvi le indicazioni necessarie dopo il decesso?”

“Non è che te la stia cavando benissimo, ma mi sembra che tu sia la scelta più logica, in effetti...”

“Era una domanda retorica, Malfoy! Sì, in effetti, ma ci siamo arrivati solo _dopo_ che ho passato il Velo. Silente ed io siamo riusciti a ristabilire i contatti e abbiamo capito che l’unica soluzione era che io restassi qui ad aspettarvi. Non fare quella faccia, Harry, non è stato così male. Morte è un compagno di poker mica male, per quanto un po’ ingenuo, e col tempo abbiamo scoperto che... ma adesso non c’entra. Torniamo a voi. Innanzitutto, ragazzi, vi avviso che è previsto che collaboriate. Pensate di potercela fare?”

“Ammetto che la cosa non mi entusiasma, ma tengo talmente alla mia pelle da essere in grado di lavorare in coppia con lo Sfregiato, qui, per riportarmela a casa intatta. Ma tu dimmi una cosa, Black: perché continui a chiamarci ragazzi? È ridicolo, ormai siamo più vecchi di te.”

Per un istante Sirius parve imbarazzato. “Non me n’ero reso conto. Dev’essere perché continuate a litigare come quando eravate a scuola. Lascia perdere. Comunque torniamo al punto uno: siete morti. Con l’incantesimo Silente ha ottenuto solo una breve dilazione: un’ora rubata nel mondo reale, che nella dimensione della Morte, dove il tempo non scorre realmente, vi sembrerà durarne cinque o sei. Ma sarà meglio che non sprechiate neppure un minuto. Quello che indossate non è il vostro vero corpo. È una specie di Materializzazione temporanea, incompleta, una sorta di eco fisica. Silente avrebbe saputo spiegarvelo, io non ci capisco molto. Comunque con il passare del tempo le vostre capacità cominceranno a disgregarsi. Prima l’intelligenza, la prontezza, la forza. Poi si dilegueranno perfino le vostre motivazioni, i desideri e la volontà di lottare per sopravvivere. Credetemi sulla parola, senza ghiandole è difficile provare autentiche emozioni.”

“Le tue palle non ti hanno accompagnato fin qui, Tartufo? Che peccato!”

“Non parlavo di me, Malfuretto! Ti decidi a stare zitto e ad avvicinarti? Non vuoi sentire la Profezia?”

Malfoy staccò la schiena dal tronco e si accostò con studiata indifferenza. Si sedette a terra sbuffando. “Se hai finito di girarci attorno...”

Sirius ringhiò, ma estrasse di tasca una biglia trasparente. Mormorò una parola e la sferetta si espanse fino a raggiungere le dimensioni di un’arancia. La posò sull’erba esattamente in mezzo a loro.

Le tre teste si chinarono all’unisono mentre il globo si riempiva di turbinante nebbia lattiginosa e nell’aria si dipanava un sussurro roco.

_Quando il Cappello dell’ultimo seme  
Deciderà il futuro colore,  
colpirà la vendetta dell’Oscuro.  
Dal passato, braccio senza volontà  
ghermirà in volo.  
La Morte li accoglierà insieme  
fuori dal blu, dentro il nero.  
Saetta d’energia pura,  
Serpe di ghiaccio ingannevole,  
tesi e antitesi, un solo destino,  
il Libro non ha altre pagine.  
Ma se l’arte brillerà nel nero,  
e parlerà la voce senza parole,  
fine ed inizio,  
nessuna differenza.  
Uroboro si morde la coda...._

_...Quando il Cappello dell’ultimo seme  
Deciderà il futuro colore,  
...  
_  
Ascoltarono la filastrocca più volte, in religioso silenzio, prima che Harry sbuffasse con rabbia e picchiasse un pugno sull’erba nera, esasperato: “Ma non poteva essere un po’ più chiara, cazzo?! Ho l’impressione di aver passato metà della vita a consumarmi gli occhi su deliri come questo!”

L’uomo biondo al suo fianco lo guardò con aria di sprezzante superiorità.

“È una Profezia, Potter, mica la lista della spesa. Speravo che con gli anni fossi diventato più sveglio. Va interpretata, almeno in parte non è tanto difficile da capire.”

“Ah, certo, la parte che si è già verificata la capisco anch’io, idiota! Ma gli ultimi cinque versi?”

“Ragazzi, la vogliamo piantare? Non c’è tempo per litigare. Vi ricordo che Silente ha passato gli ultimi mesi della sua vita a cercare il modo di salvarvi il culo, ed è stato dannatamente complicato. Allora, siamo partiti dal presupposto che non potete vivere un singolo giorno più di quello che avete oggi. Ma vi sono state destinate tre prove da superare congiuntamente, che dovrebbero modificare radicalmente il vostro stato. Se soddisferete le condizioni, si comincerà a scrivere un Libro del tutto nuovo.”

“Tre? Perché tre?” domandò Harry, perplesso.

“Il tuo talento nel perderti dietro all’inessenziale, Potter, è secondo solo alla tua ignoranza. Le tre prove sono un classico! Cazzo, è una delle poche cose del mondo dei maghi che è filtrata davvero fino ai Babbani. Non te le leggevano le storie della buonanotte? L’eroe e i tre compiti per conquistare la principessa?”

“Sveglia, Malfoy! Sono cresciuto con due zii che mi detestavano. Secondo te la sera mi leggevano le favole? Ah! Quando loro erano andati tutti a dormire io dovevo pulire i due bagni di casa e la cucina!”

“ _RAGAZZI!!!_ Giuro che sono tentato di mollarvi qui da soli! Fatemi finire e poi sarete liberi di sprecare a scannarvi le poche ore di similvita che vi restano. Tanto ci vorranno pochi minuti, vi ho già detto quasi tutto quello che mi era consentito rivelarvi.”

“Grifondoro anche da morto! Chi controlla il rispetto delle regole, adesso?” sbuffò Malfoy.

Sirius ringhiò. “Lo scoprire da soli le prove da affrontare _è parte essenziale dell’incantesimo_. Si tratta di _una Ricerca!_ È una sfida di sapere e creatività. Ascoltatemi bene, è molto importante: vi serviranno le vostre conoscenze, la capacità di immaginare soluzioni nuove, la fede di credere che quaggiù le leggi del mondo reale possono essere modificate, il coraggio di osare. Solo quando avrete formulato ad alta voce l’ipotesi corretta la magia di Silente inizierà ad attivarsi e si Materializzerà quanto necessario a realizzare fisicamente la Profezia. Se io vi dicessi semplicemente cosa fare, vi ritrovereste perfettamente istruiti, in uno scenario _vuoto_! Allora, avete capito, finalmente? Dubbi, domande?”

“Se riusciremo a completare la procedura potremo tornare indietro, come se non fosse successo niente?” chiese Harry.

“Figliolo, so che ti sembrerò brusco, ma adesso non c’è proprio il tempo di mettertela giù con tatto. Forse prima non sono stato chiaro a sufficienza. _NO! SEI MORTO!_ La tua vita di prima è un capitolo chiuso!”

Contrito, Sirius contemplò il dolore dilagare sui lineamenti mobili dell’uomo davanti a lui. Nonostante la fretta mortale, allungò un braccio e gli strinse la spalla.

“Scusami, ragazzo. Non avrei dovuto. So che ti preoccupi per i tuoi cari, ma... Non vivevi più con tua moglie. I tuoi figli sarebbero stati ad Hogwarts per quasi tutto l’anno e vi sareste visti solo per le vacanze. Soffriranno molto, certo, e sentiranno la tua mancanza, ma si adatteranno. Hanno un sacco di amici che li adorano e li aiuteranno. Per loro la vita scorrerà senza interruzioni. Andranno avanti.”

“Ed io?” Solo il fantasma di un sussurro.

“Lo so che adesso ti sembra impossibile, ma prova a credermi sulla parola. Se si aprirà un nuovo Libro, la tua vita di prima ti sembrerà solo un ricordo lontano, e capirai tu stesso che l’eventualità di un tuo ritorno non avrebbe alcun senso.” Sirius gli spettinò affettuosamente i capelli e decise di provare a sdrammatizzare. “Prendi esempio da Malfuretto, qui. Non mi sembra che si stia disperando particolarmente al pensiero della sua famigliola.”

L’uomo biondo li guardò con aria sprezzante: “La separazione è per i plebei, Black. Quando si vive in una casa grande come Palazzo Malfoy è comunque superflua. Non credo di aver incrociato Astoria più di tre volte, quest’anno. In quanto a Scorpius, so che è un degno erede del mio nome e che farà onore alla nostra stirpe. Non sono preoccupato per loro. E neanche particolarmente per me: non hai detto che le Possiprofezie si avverano sempre? Siamo destinati a cavarcela.”

Sirius sorrise sadicamente: “Non hai ascoltato bene. La Profezia dice solo che _tenterete_. C’è un _‘SE’_ grosso come la tua presunzione. Non prenderla alla leggera. _SE_ non supererete le sfide, alla fine del tempo concesso il simulacro di corpo che abitate si dissolverà fino a sparire del tutto. _SE_ andrà tutto bene, invece, la vostra forma fisica diventerà definitiva ed io vi farò uscire da qui alla chetichella. Afferrato il punto, stavolta?”

I due uomini annuirono in silenzio.

“Un’ultima cosa. Il campo magico di un sortilegio così vasto è incredibilmente delicato e le emanazioni delle vostre bacchette potrebbero danneggiarlo. Lasciatele qui, ve le custodirò io, tanto non potreste comunque usarle.”

Senza protestare, ma con lo stesso entusiasmo di due lupi che si stessero staccando una zampa a morsi per sfuggire a una tagliola, Harry e Draco se le sfilarono di tasca e gliele porsero, tenendole per la punta.

“Bene. Se siete pronti posso cominciare ad attivare l’incantesimo. Chiudete gli occhi. Quando spezzerò la sfera attorno a voi si creerà la Sala Della Prova, dove resterete chiusi fino allo scadere del tempo. Io aspetterò qua fuori. Buona fortuna, ragazzi!”

Un fruscio, rumore di passi, poi la voce di Sirius, sommessa e decisa _: “Infrango.”_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note conclusive: allora, i crossoverini sono ricavati dai libri della serie del Mondo Disco di quel genio della fantasy comica che è **Terry Pratchett** , in particolare da "Mort l'apprendista". Gli elementi rubati sono principalmente i Libri della vita, Morte (maschio) che si presenta solo per maghi e gatti e il Regno d'oltretomba tutto in nero; più avanti ci sarà ancora qualcosina... (L'avevate riconosciuto? Sinceri, su XD)  
> L'idea di Sirius intrappolato laggiù la devo a Niane e alla sua spassosa "[Harry Potter e la Morte](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=1166&warning=11)", che è un crossover dallo stesso scrittore, ma che non ha altri collegamenti di trama con la mia storia. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

“Secondo te possiamo già aprire gli occhi?”

“Considerato che non si sente più abbaiare il tuo cagnaccio da guardia, direi di sì.”

“Attento a come parli di Sirius, Furetto. Ok, allora al tre. Uno... Due... Tre!”

Spalancarono contemporaneamente gli occhi e si guardarono intorno. Erano seduti nel centro di una spaziosa camera quadrata, _nera_ e assolutamente spoglia. Il soffitto altissimo imitava il cielo, come quello della Sala Grande di Hogwarts, ma era un cielo coperto da minacciose nubi violacee, che si torcevano e si ammassavano l’una sull’altra. La luce era diffusa, ma livida e spettrale.

“Che ambiente carino. Favorisce la concentrazione. Sei certo di non aver fatto nulla che potesse far incazzare il Preside, negli ultimi mesi del sesto anno di scuola, vero?”

Harry scoprì i denti in una smorfia che non era esattamente un sorriso: “Per quanto mi riguarda, sì. Puoi dire lo stesso?”

L’uomo biondo abbassò lo sguardo. “Un punto per te, Sfregiato. Be’, possiamo solo sperare che ci tenesse abbastanza a te da passare sopra al fatto che saremmo stati nella stessa barca.”

“Silente teneva anche a te, idiota, lo sai benissimo. Se avesse potuto facilitarci le cose l’avrebbe fatto. Sono certo che le prove che ha predisposto per noi saranno davvero dure. Credo che se non lo fossero la Possiprofezia non le avrebbe accettate, visto che la posta in gioco è la più alta che possa esistere, però dovrebbero essere alla nostra portata, per quanto riteneva Silente. Forza, diamo un’occhiata in giro.”

I due si alzarono e si avvicinarono alle pareti. Percorsero con attenzione il perimetro della camera, tastandole e studiandole. Erano lisce e continue, senza traccia di porte o finestre. Dopo pochi minuti si arresero e in tacito accordo tornarono a sedersi al centro del locale.

Harry sospirò, un po’ deluso: “Neanche un minuscolo indizio. Va bene, allora l’unica partenza è proprio l’interpretazione della Possiprofezia. Peccato, è una cosa che detesto, la parte teorica della questione è sempre stata il forte di Hermione, più che il mio.”

Gli occhi di Draco scintillarono: “Effettivamente tu sei più il tipo che parte alla carica, lancia in resta, senza aver ancora ben chiaro chi attaccare. Capisco che ti manchi la parte pensante della squadra, comunque consolati, nemmeno la tua Ricciolicrespi può competere in astuzia con uno di quelli della mia Casa.”

“Ti sei dimenticato di Tiger e Goyle, a quanto vedo,” sbuffò Harry.

L’uomo biondo scrollò le spalle con indifferenza. “Servivano solo a bilanciare la mia intelligenza straordinaria. Lascia perdere e vediamo di cominciare. Direi che possiamo tranquillamente tralasciare la prima parte. Conteneva solo l’indicazione del giorno dell’attentato, il fatto che si sarebbe svolto in aria e che noi due avremmo condiviso lo stesso destino. Cosa che mi scoccia alquanto. La parte che riguarda l’incantesimo è quella alla fine.”

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Penso che tu abbia ragione. Figurati se non doveva toccarci la parte più ermetica e incomprensibile.”

“Dove starebbe la sfida, se no? Bene, andiamo con ordine. Prendiamo i versi uno ad uno.”

“ _Se l’arte brillerà nel nero!_ Non ho mai sentito niente di così stupido, come può brillare qualcosa al buio?”

“Sveglia, Grifondoro! Se la metti così possiamo anche sederci qui a farci una partita agli scacchi dei maghi, aspettando di diventare trasparenti come Sir Nicholas! Cerca di far funzionare il cervello.”

“Ma il cervello non era una prerogativa Serpeverde? Va bene, non guardarmi così, la pianto. Allora, arte. Scultura, pittura, musica, scrittura... non vorrà mica dire che dovremo creare un capolavoro bendati?”

I due si guardarono intorno in bilico tra speranza e terrore. Se l’ipotesi formulata ad alta voce fosse stata corretta, si sarebbe Materializzato il necessario per realizzare l’opera. Non poterono mascherare un sospiro, quando non comparve niente.

“Questo, Malfoy, è un sollievo, perché non me la cavo troppo bene con la creta. E col pennello a malapena ci rinfresco le pareti.”

“Non dovremo per caso cantare?”

Condivisero un altro attimo di panico. Non apparve nulla.

“Non che per cantare serva molto materiale...”

“Sirius è stato chiaro, quando indovineremo ci apparirà il necessario. Se fosse anche solo uno spartito, qualcosa avremmo ricevuto. No, non ci siamo.”

Un lungo silenzio scoraggiato.

“A questo punto la tua idea degli scacchi comincia ad avere un certo fascino. Almeno non ci annoieremmo mentre aspettiamo il trapasso. Peccato che ci manchino i pezzi e che gli scacchi siano la specialità di Ron, non la mia. Sei capace di giocare a memoria?”

Lo sguardo di Draco si assottigliò all’improvviso. “Cosa cazzo hai detto, Potter?”

“Se sai giocare a memoria, sai, immaginando i pezzi e le mosse.”

“No, prima!”

“Gli scacchi... sono la specialità... di Ron,” ripeté lentamente Harry, mentre nei suoi occhi iniziava a brillare una scintilla di comprensione.

“La specialità, la cosa in cui siamo più abili. _L’arte_ dev’essere la nostra, e il buio non c’entra niente. Deve brillare _qui_ , nel regno della Morte!” proruppe Draco con un sorriso trionfante.

Harry si guardò intorno. “Se ci hai preso perché non compare niente?”

“Siamo solo a metà strada. Qual è la cosa che ti riesce meglio?”

“Be’, sono un Auror. Fare il culo ai malvagi è la mia specialità.”

“Spero proprio che l’incantesimo non ci fornisca un Voldemort redivivo. Secondo me non ci siamo ancora.”

Il Grifondoro si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. “Cominciamo da te, allora. Forse è più facile.”

“Naturale. Sono un artista in Pozioni,” rispose Draco, d’istinto.

Si guardarono speranzosamente intorno.

“Porco cazzo, niente.”

“Aspetta, Potter, non è sufficiente. Sono certo che si tratti di Pozioni. Probabilmente dobbiamo definire meglio quale pozione ci serve.”

“Guarigione, no. Qui i nostri corpi non sono nemmeno feriti. Forse la Felix Felicis?”

“No, non c’è fortuna che tenga, siamo morti. Sappiamo che il nostro Libro è finito, dobbiamo crearne uno nuovo.”

“Pozione Invecchiante? Se ci trovassimo già oltre il punto critico della nostra vita, il Fato sarebbe costretto ad accettarlo.”

“Ma non ascolti? Siamo _morti_ , in avanti non si va, svaniremmo all’istante. Casomai dobbiamo tornare indietro,” sbottò l’uomo biondo, esasperato.

Gli occhi di entrambi si spalancarono a dismisura. Ecco la parola giusta. _Indietro_. Tornare al passato, allontanarsi dal limite, ricaricare l’orologio.

“Dobbiamo diventare più giovani! Solo così avremo una nuova parentesi di vita che non prosegua questa.”

“Ma non mi risulta che esista l’equivalente opposto alla Invecchiante!” fece notare il Grifondoro.

“Non è esatto. Tecnicamente, è possibile un rovesciamento. È stato studiato utilizzando l’Inversione Magica degli Elementi. Alta teoria alchemica, molto complicata. Semplificando al massimo, si considera che ogni sostanza usata in pozioni abbia il suo esatto contrario, come l’amaro e il dolce, quindi da ogni pozione funzionante può essere ricavato qualcosa che abbia l’effetto opposto. Non penserai che in un mondo pieno di maghi che invecchiano nessuno abbia mai desiderato di levarsi qualche decennio? Ci sono voluti anni per arrivare ad una formula che è stata giudicata quasi perfetta, ma la sperimentazione pratica è avvenuta molto di rado.”

“Come mai?” domandò Harry, interessato suo malgrado.

“Sveglia, Potter! Ti pare che se fosse facile o sicuro qualunque mago accetterebbe di invecchiare? Anche se teoricamente dovrebbe funzionare, ogni tentativo documentato si è concluso con la morte della cavia. E non sto parlando di criceti, ci siamo capiti? Per qualche motivo, non funziona. Dovrebbe, eppure non lo fa.”

Lo sguardo del Grifondoro indugiò sulla sala nera, meditabondo: “Ricordi cosa ha detto Sirius? Qui le condizioni sono diverse. Può darsi che questa formula possa essere completata solo in questo Regno.”

Gli occhi dell’uomo biondo si dilatarono per un istante, prima che le palpebre tornassero a velarli con indifferenza accuratamente calcolata: “Tanto vale tentare, se non abbiamo indovinato non ci perdiamo niente.” Alzò la voce: “Devo preparare una Pozione Ringiovanente.”

La Materializzazione fu discreta e istantanea. L’impressione di un movimento, e di colpo lungo uno dei lati della camera c’era un banco da lavoro fiancheggiato da uno sgabello già scostato, come in attesa.

Malfoy si alzò di scatto, avvicinandosi con impazienza. Cominciò ad esaminare con rapida attenzione le boccette di cui il tavolo era disseminato, mormorando distrattamente tra sé i nomi degli ingredienti, mentre le lunghe dita candide sfioravano con familiarità affettuosa la superficie curva di un alambicco.

“Questo, Potter, sarebbe stato il sogno di Piton. Guarda, tintura madre di unicorno ed essenza di ali di fata, hai un’idea di quanto sia difficile procurarseli?”

“A dire il vero, no. E neanche me ne frega qualcosa. L’unica cosa che mi interessa sapere è se hai tutto quello che ti serve.”

“Devo ancora rielaborare la formula, ma è ovvio che la risposta è sì. Fa parte delle condizioni. Qui ci sono tutti gli elementi base di cui sono a conoscenza e molti di cui ho solo sentito parlare, però non sarà una cosa semplice, né veloce.”

“Allora è meglio che ti metta subito al lavoro.”

Malfoy gli rivolse uno sguardo velenoso, ma sedette senza esitare sull’alto sgabello. Si sfilò la giacca e la gettò negligentemente a terra. Appoggiò i gomiti sul piano del tavolo, congiunse le mani e vi appoggiò sopra il mento, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Porco cazzo, Malfoy, stai dormendo?”

“Sto cercando di concentrarmi, e non ci riuscirò mai se mi interrompi in continuazione. Fai quello che ti pare, ma non disturbarmi. Se tu non fossi il disastro che sei in Pozioni avresti potuto aiutarmi, ma visto che ti conosco non mi fido neanche a farti lavare le vetrerie.”

Harry era più mortificato di quanto gli andasse di ammettere, ma non poteva negare che nelle parole del Serpeverde ci fosse una parte di verità. Quella materia non era mai stata il suo forte. Indietreggiò di una decina di passi e appoggiò la schiena ad una parete, disponendosi ad attendere con pazienza.

Dopo dieci minuti, quando era già sul punto di urlare per la frustrazione, finalmente Draco sollevò le palpebre e si rianimò di colpo.

Le mani sottili si mossero lungo il tavolo con inconsapevole eleganza, prelevando le fiale di ingredienti secondo un ordine solo all’apparenza casuale. Mormorando sommessamente tra sé, Malfoy cominciò a dosare con precisione piccole quantità di essenze, facendole cadere in un alambicco di vetro nero.

Harry lo fissò come ipnotizzato. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, neanche sotto tortura, ma aveva sempre trovato affascinante guardare Draco al lavoro. Era davvero un artista, e con gli anni era diventato perfino più bravo. Le sue mani volavano sul banco, scegliendo, pesando, sollevando i delicati tappi di vetro soffiato, inclinando con sapienza le boccette, mentre la voce cantilenava piano i nomi arcaici e le dosi.

Un passo dopo l’altro, silenziosamente, come tirato da funi invisibili, Harry si avvicinò di nuovo al banco di lavoro fino a trovarsi quasi alle spalle dell’uomo seduto, gli occhi incatenati a quell’alternarsi di movimenti decisi e di gesti misurati. Quando le dita agili si avvolsero attorno al manico di un coltello, facendo lampeggiare il metallo affilato, gli sfuggì un sospiro involontario.

La lama cadde tintinnando sul tagliere di ossidiana.

“Potter, cosa cazzo fai qui dietro?! Per poco non mi sono tagliato. Stammi lontano e non fissarmi com’era tua abitudine a scuola, è una cosa che ho sempre trovato irritante.”

Le guance in fiamme, il Grifondoro si allontanò in silenzio. Non si era mai reso conto che Draco avesse notato che ogni tanto lo guardava lavorare. Certo che se lo trovava seccante l’aveva sempre nascosto bene, pensò, mentre il rossore scemava un pochino. Non l’aveva mai preso in giro per questa cosa. Strano.

Probabilmente più che altro ne era stato compiaciuto. La sua immensa vanità doveva esserne stata molto lusingata, tanto che aveva preferito crogiolarsi nell’ammirazione del suo nemico piuttosto che sfruttare l’occasione per un’ennesima battuta perfida.

Harry sogghignò, rendendosi conto che in un certo senso si erano rivelati a vicenda un punto debole. Comunque, non aveva intenzione di ricascarci. Peccato che nella stanza non ci fosse assolutamente nient’altro da guardare, pensò, mentre si riappoggiava al muro e puntava con determinazione lo sguardo sulla parete opposta.

Alcuni minuti strisciarono faticosamente via.

Niente, non ce la faceva. Non riusciva a star fermo, senza niente ad attirare la sua attenzione. Cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro, tenendosi il più lontano possibile dal banco di lavoro e dal suo occupante. I suoi movimenti, dapprima circospetti, si fecero via via più impazienti e veloci.

Uno sbuffo irritato interruppe il suo peregrinare.

“Potter, lo so che ti avevo detto di fare quello che ti pare, ma c'era anche la condizione fondamentale di non disturbarmi. Non riesco a concentrarmi, con te che mi marci alle spalle come una pattuglia di centauri e sbuffi ogni dieci secondi! Sai che ti dico? Adesso vai a sederti per terra nell’angolo più distante che riesci a trovare e te ne rimani fermo e in assoluto silenzio, altrimenti ti Schianto a mani nude!”

Harry aprì la bocca per replicare, ma al lampeggiare determinato degli occhi grigi ci ripensò e andò docilmente a sistemarsi dove il Serpeverde gli aveva indicato.

Si lasciò cadere a terra e appoggiò gli avambracci sulle ginocchia sollevate. Per quanto gli scocciasse ammetterlo, stavolta Draco aveva ragione. Era risoluto a non infastidirlo di nuovo, ma questo non gli rendeva più facile l’attesa. Non c’era niente di più alieno dalla sua natura impetuosa di Grifondoro che aspettare e basta. Senza rendersene conto cominciò ad aprire e serrare nervosamente le mani, l’attenzione nuovamente calamitata dall’uomo al lavoro.

Non c’era modo di quantificare oggettivamente lo scorrere del tempo. Il suo orologio stava sicuramente funzionando male, ne era certo. I minuti non potevano trascorrere _così_ lentamente. A Harry sembrava ormai di essere inchiodato a terra dalla propria determinazione all’obbedienza da... un’eternità e mezza. Come minimo il tempo necessario a preparare una Polisucco.

Seguì con lo sguardo disperato il movimento davanti a lui. Dalla sua posizione svantaggiata non poteva vedere le magnetiche mani di Malfoy, ma sentì che deponeva un oggetto di metallo, forse un pestello, e sospirava di sfinimento. Lo vide roteare il collo indolenzito, e inarcarsi per provare a sciogliere i muscoli delle spalle, irrigiditi dalla prolungata immobilità.

A quel punto Harry era talmente irrequieto che avrebbe accolto qualunque pretesto per potersi alzare, anche la proposta di portare a passeggio uno Schiopodo Sparacoda, con entusiasmo assolutamente autentico.

Balzò in piedi. “Mal di schiena, Malfoy? Aspetta, ci penso io.” Senza soffermarsi a riflettere, si posizionò dietro il compagno e gli appoggiò con decisione le mani sulle spalle.

Sentì sotto le dita i muscoli già tesi irrigidirsi ulteriormente e la voce pigra articolare: “Cosa stai facendo, esattamente, Sfregiato?”

Sentendosi improvvisamente imbarazzato, Harry rispose esitante: “Un massaggio, Malfoy. Ho visto che ti faceva male la schiena. Capitava spesso anche a Ginny, quando giocava a Quidditch da professionista, e lei diceva che ero bravo...”

Si interruppe, arrossendo. Malfoy tacque, ma Harry decise di interpretare la sua studiata immobilità come un’autorizzazione a procedere.

Fece scorrere le mani aperte sul dorso teso. Il tessuto sottile della maglia aderiva perfettamente alla pelle, liscio e tiepido. Puntò con decisione i pollici ai lati della spina dorsale e cominciò ad affondarli in lenti movimenti circolari, risalendo pian piano verso la nuca. Con un sospiro quasi impercettibile l’uomo biondo si abbandonò alle mani esperte, mentre la tensione dei suoi muscoli scemava adagio, e chiuse gli occhi.

Harry continuò a lavorare attentamente, alternando carezze lunghe e profonde a movimenti più lievi e delicati. Le sue mani scivolavano sulla stoffa morbida come pelle nuda, seguendo la linea dei muscoli forti e allungati, percorrendo tutta l’ampiezza della schiena snella, soffermandosi sulle spalle mentre i pollici premevano dolcemente la nuca sottile. Le punte dei capelli biondi talvolta gli sfioravano il dorso delle mani, evocando un curioso senso d’intimità. Gradualmente il corpo di Malfoy cominciò ad assecondare i suoi movimenti, spingendosi contro il suo tocco, mentre involontari, quasi impercettibili sospiri di piacere gli sfuggivano dalle labbra dischiuse.

Harry non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo avesse trascorso crogiolandosi in quei soffici suoni e nella sensazione inaspettatamente soddisfacente di Draco che si rilassava sotto i suoi polpastrelli. Non si era reso neppure conto di aver abbassato le palpebre.

“Mmmh. Ginny aveva ragione. Sei molto bravo.”

Fu solo un mormorio, ma Harry sussultò come se gli avessero sparato. Spalancò gli occhi, rendendosi conto di essere arrivato a un millimetro dal premere un’inspiegabile, sconvenientissima mezza erezione contro il dorso dell’uomo davanti a lui.

Sopprimendo l’impulso di scostarsi dal corpo di Draco come se fosse diventato rovente, Harry si costrinse a un’ultima lenta carezza, prima di voltarsi ed allontanarsi con calcolata disinvoltura.

“Meglio?” chiese a bassa voce.

“Molto meglio.” Una pausa, poi un sussurro: “Grazie.”

In silenzio, Harry tornò al suo angolo e si risedette. Non riusciva a spiegarsi la propria reazione. Si guardò le mani, turbato e perplesso. Poteva ancora _sentire_ sotto le dita la linea della schiena del Serpeverde, ma non solo. Una curiosa memoria tattile lo informava, servizievole, di cosa era cambiato nel corpo di Draco in quegli anni, e di cosa era rimasto invariato. Com’era possibile che se ne ricordasse? Avevano soltanto fatto a botte qualche volta, dopotutto.

Si strofinò i palmi sui jeans, cercando di cancellare l’indesiderata sensazione, ma senza particolare successo.

Continuò a fissare la schiena dell’uomo seduto, che si era rimesso a lavorare con scioltezza. Intravide la fiamma di un fornelletto a spirito, percepì l’odore pungente di una distillazione, sentì tintinnare del vetro. Passò altro tempo.

“Potter, vieni qui.”

“Eccomi,” esclamò Harry, riaccostandosi al banco di lavoro, ma tenendosi a prudente distanza da Malfoy.

Una pozione argentata stava sobbollendo in una piccola ampolla, poggiata su un treppiede di metallo annerito dal fumo.

“Dammi una mano,” ordinò il Serpeverde.

Harry non si mosse. “Non hai detto che non ti serviva il mio aiuto, prima?” chiese, polemico.

“E lo ribadisco. Parlavo in senso letterale. Dammi _una mano_. Mi serve solo un minuscolo pezzo della tua pelle, per completare la formula. Se lo taglio dal bordo dell’unghia non sanguinerai nemmeno. Poi tu dovrai fare lo stesso con me.”

Notando l’esitazione dell’uomo in piedi al suo fianco, Draco sorrise velenosamente.

“Paura, Potter?”

Sbuffando, Harry si avvicinò di un passo e porse la destra: “Ti piacerebbe!”

Malfoy la catturò tra le sue, studiandola con ironia: “Ti rosicchi ancora le unghie come quando andavamo a scuola?” Fece scorrere un dito sul palmo squadrato e leggermente ruvido. “E non usi i guanti quando lavori in giardino.”

“Fai quello che devi fare e non perdere tempo, Furetto,” sbottò Harry, avvertendo con una scossa di panico che la sua mano traditrice stava trasmettendo dei segnali che tentavano di esplodergli direttamente nell’inguine.

“Come vuoi.” Malfoy gli intrappolò l’indice tra le proprie dita, tendendogli la pelle al bordo del polpastrello, e raccolse il coltello.

Teso nello sforzo di impedire al suo cuore di battere più velocemente, Harry non sentì neanche il contatto con la lama.

Il Serpeverde spostò il coltello con il minuscolo frammento di pelle, facendo attenzione a mantenerlo orizzontale finché non fu esattamente sopra l’ampolla. Lo inclinò con prudenza, facendo scivolare il nuovo ingrediente nel liquido. La pozione schiumeggiò bruscamente e per un attimo assunse una colorazione rossastra.

Incantatati a verificare l’effetto, i due uomini sembrarono non accorgersi che la mano di destra di Harry era rimasta avvolta da quella di Draco.

Quando i vapori si attenuarono, l’uomo biondo si limitò ad aprire la mano e a ruotarla leggermente per abbandonarla, aperta, sul palmo di Harry. Gli porse il manico del coltello.

“A te, Potter.”

Harry prese lo strumento, ma colto da un impulso dispettoso lo riappoggiò sul bancone. Era il suo turno? _Perfetto_.

Appoggiò un polpastrello sul palmo del Serpeverde e lo fece scorrere adagio. “Che pelle liscia, Malfoy. Si sente che non hai mai lavorato un giorno in vita tua.” Proseguì la lenta esplorazione, risalendo lungo l’indice candido, fino in punta, poi scendendo e ripetendo il percorso sul medio.

“Mani da principessina,” disse, ipocritamente. In verità la forza che sentiva vibrare nelle lunghe dita era tutto tranne che effeminata. Seguì con l’unghia le tracce rosate sul palmo. “Lo sai che hai una linea della vita dannatamente corta?” chiese, beffardo.

Draco era rimasto immobile, come indifferente, ma le sue guance erano un po’ più colorite del solito quando rispose: “Guarda un po’, Potter, è lo scoop di ieri. Ormai non fa più notizia, ma devo supporre che la tua non sia poi troppo diversa. E se adesso hai finito di giocare...”

Rendendosi improvvisamente conto di avere il fiato un po’ corto, Harry strinse l’indice di Draco e si concentrò per prelevare una sottilissima scaglia di pelle. Sotto gli occhi vigili del Serpeverde la scosse nella pozione, che ribollì di nuovo con più energia, colorandosi per un attimo di verde.

Quando il liquido tornò a calmarsi, Malfoy sollevò con cautela l’ampolla e la immerse per metà in una scodella piena d’acqua fresca.

“Ok, è pronta. Ho ricostruito a memoria la formula che aveva dato risultati migliori, con qualche piccola modifica che ho sempre desiderato tentare. Appena si sarà raffreddata potrò sperimentarla; se non ci saranno effetti negativi su di me, dopo cinque minuti berrai l’altra metà.”

Harry inclinò la testa. “Cosa intendi con _risultati_ _migliori?_ ” indagò, sospettoso.

“Che i soggetti sono sopravvissuti per quasi tre minuti,” rispose Draco, freddamente.

Il Grifondoro sussultò, scioccato. Rimase in silenzio qualche attimo, poi sbottò d’istinto: “Penso che sarebbe meglio se la sperimentassimo su di me. Se qualcosa andasse storto io non saprei cosa fare, mentre tu potresti ancora intervenire in qualche maniera.”

“Tentativo lodevole e stupido, da vero Grifondoro. Se qualcosa andrà male non ci sarà il tempo di fare proprio niente, in tre minuti non potrei neanche prepararti un succo di zucca. In ogni caso non sono mai stati scoperti antidoti che possano neutralizzare gli effetti di questa pozione.”

“Un bezoar?” tentò disperatamente Harry.

Draco lo guardò con malcelata sorpresa: “Complimenti, allora ti ricordi qualcosa delle lezioni di Piton. Sono piacevolmente stupito, ma purtroppo non è così semplice. Neanche il bezoar ha mai funzionato.”

“Allora fatti venire in mente qualcos’altro! Sei tu il genio di Pozioni, no? Non posso permetterti di trangugiare qualcosa che potrebbe essere un veleno mortale.”

“Sono certo che con un po’ di tempo in più magari potrei anche trovare un sistema, ma il tempo è proprio quello che ci manca. Però spiegami un po’ il tuo perverso meccanismo mentale: non mi lasceresti bere qualcosa di pericoloso, ma ti dici disposto a fare da cavia... In che modo per te sarebbe meno letale?” domandò Draco, inarcando interrogativamente un sopracciglio.

Harry si sentì scottare le guance, ma si rifiutò di abbassare gli occhi. “Non ho voglia di discutere, Malfoy. Stavolta si fa a modo mio. Il tuo turno di fare il despota sarà domani,” scandì deciso.

“Ma potremmo non arrivarci, a domani,” protestò l’uomo biondo.

“Così hai un motivo di più per sopravvivere,” sorrise dispettosamente Harry.

Draco sbuffò con rassegnazione: “Va bene, se proprio ci tieni ti lascerò provare per primo. In fondo, chi sono io per mettermi tra un Grifondoro e un ruolo da eroe? Se mi passi quel bicchiere laggiù ti verso il tuo drink,” disse, accennando vagamente con la mano.

Istintivamente Harry guardò in quella direzione. “Quale bicchiere?” chiese, ma prima ancora di aver finito di parlare aveva già capito. Si voltò di scatto, giusto in tempo per vedere Draco scostarsi dalle labbra l’ampolla mezza vuota e riadagiarla con attenzione nella ciotola.

“Non posso credere che tu ci sia cascato davvero, Potter! Dimmi la verità, cercavi solo un modo per tirartene fuori, eh?” rise l’uomo seduto, pallidissimo.

_“Porca puttana, Malfoy!”_

“Facciamo che è il _tuo_ turno di fare il dittatore, quello che viene domani. Ora occhio all’orologio, per favore. Cinque minuti. Non prima.”

Harry si sentiva il viso tanto terreo da formicolare. Gettò uno sguardo alle lancette, poi incatenò gli occhi a quelli dell’uomo davanti a lui. “Sei un idiota, lo sai?”

“Diciamo che è un pareggio e facciamola finita, Potter.”

Gli occhi di Harry dardeggiavano su ogni millimetro del viso di Draco, mentre nella sua testa scorreva implacabile il conto dei secondi che si succedevano rapidi.

All’inizio gli sembrò di averlo solo immaginato. Era la sua disperata volontà di crederlo o il viso davanti a lui era realmente diventato più liscio? L’attaccatura dei capelli stava davvero avanzando verso la fronte? Pochi altri secondi e non fu più possibile dubitarne. Stava funzionando. Con ogni scatto della lancetta gli anni abbandonavano il Serpeverde, come un velo di vapore che evapora da uno specchio.

Ad ogni battito di ciglia il Grifondoro vedeva sparire le tracce della maturità, e riemergere la figura più snella degli anni della scuola. Gli abiti di Malfoy si contrassero magicamente per adattarsi al cambiamento.

Harry spalancò gli occhi, totalmente assorbito dal procedere dell’incantesimo. Nello spazio di pochi altri respiri il volto che lo fissava dal basso fu identico a come lo ricordava nel penultimo anno di scuola, quando lo seguiva ossessivamente in ogni luogo. Per smascherarlo, è chiaro, ricordò a sé stesso.

“Potter, io. ..” rantolò Draco. “Fa veramente così caldo?”

Harry realizzò bruscamente che il viso dell’uomo, no, del _ragazzo_ seduto davanti a lui era arrossato e che il sudore gli ruscellava addirittura dalla fronte.

“Malfoy! Cosa sta succedendo?”

“Merlino, che caldo... Fa male, Potter _! Sto bruciando!”_ gemette il Serpeverde, sollevandosi la maglia e artigliandosi il ventre con le unghie, come se cercasse di strapparne fuori la causa del suo dolore.

Harry gli catturò le mani, ma non prima che il ragazzo biondo fosse riuscito a scavarsi nella carne lunghi, profondi graffi sanguinanti.

“Porco cazzo, Malfoy, cosa devo fare? Dimmelo!” gridò il Grifondoro, in preda al panico.

“Aiuto, Harry, _fa male!_ ” rantolò Draco, contorcendosi disperatamente e sussultando nella sua stretta.

Il Grifondoro lo trattenne senza difficoltà. Improvvisamente quel corpo era più sottile e leggero e debole del suo, ma la pelle era così bollente che quasi gli scottò i palmi.

Draco urlò, un urlo di incommensurabile sofferenza, e contorcendosi come un serpente trafitto si abbatté addosso ad Harry, che lo strinse tra le braccia per impedirgli di cadere.

Le urla si alzarono ancora di volume, prima di spezzarsi in rantoli e brevi singhiozzi gutturali. All’improvviso Draco vomitò una boccata di fumo nero, denso e oleoso. Gettò la testa indietro, in un impeto di dolore abbacinante. Le lacrime gli rigavano le guance, scorrendo copiose dai globi biancastri e fumanti che erano diventati i suoi occhi e i denti cominciavano a creparsi e annerirsi per il calore che lo divorava dall’interno.

“Draco! _Draco!!”_ gemette Harry, disperato. Era andato tutto a puttane, era fottuto. Lui non era in grado di aiutarlo, maledizione, poteva solo accarezzargli la pelle arroventata e stringerlo fino alla fine, che non poteva essere lontana. Quell’agonia da incubo non poteva durare ancora molto, nessun corpo, umano o di mago, poteva sopportare un simile dolore. La morte sarebbe stata un sollievo, al confronto.

Istintivamente i suoi occhi atterriti corsero all’orologio. Otto minuti. Erano passati _otto minuti_ dal momento in cui aveva bevuto la pozione e Draco era ancora vivo. In qualche modo.

Il Grifondoro serrò i denti e rafforzò la stretta attorno al corpo che, finalmente incosciente, cominciava a sussultare, attraversato da convulsioni involontarie.

_Pensa, Harry, pensapensapensa. È passato abbastanza tempo e non è ancora morto. Stava, stava funzionando, porca puttana! È davvero ringiovanito, invece di morire e basta! Qualcosa è andato storto, sì, ma in un modo diverso. Ce l’aveva quasi fatta! Magari stavolta il bezoar può fare effetto. Ce ne deve essere uno, cazzo! Draco ha detto che c’era tutto quello che serviva! Dove, dove, dove!!!_

Gli occhi di Harry scandagliarono freneticamente il lungo tavolo, mentre continuava a stringere a sé il corpo snello che si contorceva. Le lacrime che gli inzuppavano la camicia sullo stomaco erano tanto bollenti da scottarlo, così come il fumo che eruttava dalla bocca gemente, ma il Grifondoro non allentò la presa.

Non vedeva niente che potesse aiutarlo, maledizione! Era Draco quello bravo in Pozioni, lui era solo un impulsivo con un bel po’ di fortuna.

Lo sguardo disperato di Harry cadde sulla pozione avanzata. _Maledetto, sudicio veleno!_ Lampeggiava nella luce malata, e non era più argentata, ma di un rosso intenso, e sembrava deriderlo.

Prima di rendersene conto Harry stringeva in mano l’ampolla. Stava quasi per scagliarla contro il muro, quando la forza di un’intuizione improvvisa, potente come non gli capitava dal tempo in cui combatteva Voldemort, gli paralizzò il braccio.

Prove _congiunte_. Rosso _Grifondoro_. E se fosse stato l’aver affrontato da solo la sfida, quello che stava ammazzando Draco? 

Quasi nello stesso istante in cui formulò il pensiero Harry alzò la fiala verso le labbra.

“Insieme, Malfoy. O la va o la spacca,” esclamò, e si versò il liquido in gola.

_Un incendio divampò nella sua bocca indifesa e un attizzatoio rovente gli si piantò nelle viscere e l’alito di un drago gli invase i polmoni e una lama di fuoco gli mozzò le gambe..._

Harry urlò e crollò a terra sulla schiena, trascinando su di sé il corpo del Serpeverde che sussultava sempre più debolmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry riprese lentamente conoscenza.

Realizzò con sorpresa di non sentire più alcun dolore. Il fuoco che gli era divampato in bocca e nel corpo si era placato. Esaminò cautamente il proprio stato, come chi stuzzica con prudenza con la lingua un dente cariato.

Stava bene, ma percepiva un curioso senso di oppressione al petto, e un calore insolito. Aprì gli occhi per rendersi conto di serrare ancora a sé il corpo inerte di Draco, abbandonato in mezzo alle sue gambe aperte. Il suo mento era appoggiato tra i capelli biondi.

Il Grifondoro richiuse gli occhi. _Ok, Harry, calma._ Molta _calma. Una cosa per volta_.

Premette leggermente i palmi sulla schiena coperta dalla maglia sottile, sforzandosi di trovare il battito del cuore. All’inizio non riuscì a sentirlo, il suo stesso sangue gli pulsava troppo forte nelle vene, ma dopo un paio di istanti di puro panico avvertì il torace sopra di lui sollevarsi in un lento sospiro.

Rilasciò il fiato che non si era reso conto di trattenere. _Vivo è vivo. Controlliamo il resto_.

Spostò una mano a sostenere la nuca tiepida e contrasse adagio i muscoli dell’addome, alzandosi gradualmente a sedere mentre ruotava il ragazzo svenuto fino ad adagiarlo con delicatezza sul pavimento.

Appena fu riuscito a sdraiarlo si appoggiò su un gomito e si curvò ansiosamente sul compagno, scrutandolo. Il viso di Draco era liscio, spaventosamente giovane e indifeso. Non dimostrava un giorno di più di quando avevano lasciato la scuola.

I capelli biondi, folti e lucidi, gli ricadevano sugli occhi. Harry li scostò delicatamente. Erano fini e leggeri come quelli di un bambino. Prima di riuscire ad impedirselo tuffò una mano in quelle ciocche chiare. Si era sempre chiesto se erano morbidi come gli erano sembrati, le poche volte che li aveva visti senza il gel.

Oh, lo erano. Davano una sensazione splendida, pensò il Grifondoro, registrando marginalmente qualcosa di strano nelle proprie mani.

Riscuotendosi, Harry si concentrò di nuovo sul viso. Sembrava sereno, ma Harry ricordava fin troppo bene le condizioni in cui era ridotto. Le sue mani esitarono ad un millimetro dal volto macchiato dal fumo e striato di chiaro dove le lacrime l’avevano lavato.

Prendendo coraggio, appoggiò il pollice sul labbro superiore di Draco e lo sollevò appena, con la gola stretta. Prima che entrambi svenissero, i suoi denti si erano ridotti a rovine spaccate e annerite dal fumo, rammentò con orrore. Qualunque fosse la Pozione per rimediare ad una tale devastazione lui non la conosceva, ed era certo che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di lavorare in quelle condizioni, specialmente non Draco, che non reggeva affatto bene il dolore...

I denti del Serpeverde erano di nuovo perfetti, candidi e regolari.

Incredulo, Harry affondò il dito un pochino di più, fino a far scorrere il polpastrello contro le punte. Erano leggermente affilate, e umide. Harry ripeté il gesto, mentre il fiato del ragazzo incosciente gli scaldava il dorso della mano. E la mano non era la sola cosa che stava scaldandosi, realizzò Harry, nel sentire le sue guance che cominciavano a scottare.

_Ma cosa cazzo sto facendo?!_

Si drizzò bruscamente a sedere. Aveva visto abbastanza. Malfoy sembrava stare perfettamente bene, anche se non riusciva a spiegarsi come ciò fosse possibile. Percorse con gli occhi il fisico snello e rilassato.

Una striscia più chiara attirò la sua attenzione. La maglia di Draco era sollevata di pochi millimetri e lasciava intravedere lo stomaco piatto. Harry sbirciò ancora un attimo il viso incosciente. Curioso, era soltanto curioso, si ripeté fermamente. Erano spariti anche i graffi che si era fatto da solo?

Agganciò tra due dita l’orlo e sollevò il tessuto elastico fino a scoprire il ventre candido. Sì, erano svaniti anche quelli. Nulla deturpava la pelle tesa sui muscoli delicatamente definiti. Con la bocca improvvisamente arida, avvicinò la mano aperta fino a un millimetro dal corpo sotto di lui. Com'era possibile che qualcosa che sembrava neve irradiasse tanto calore?

“Un altro massaggio, Potter? La cosa si fa interessante,” strascicò la familiare voce ironica.

Harry ritirò di scatto la mano, trovandosi inchiodato dallo sguardo malizioso di due magnetiche iridi grigie. _Sì, anche gli occhi sono di nuovo a posto_ , esultò una parte di lui, mentre un’altra, in preda al panico, si chiedeva se fosse possibile morire per l’imbarazzo.

Stava freneticamente cercando una risposta, quando la bocca del Serpeverde si spalancò per lo shock: “Cazzo, Potter, ma sei un dannato _ragazzino!”_

Harry scoppiò a ridere, quasi dimentico del disagio di un attimo prima. Non ci aveva riflettuto, ma chiaramente la pozione doveva aver fatto effetto anche su di lui. Ecco che cosa avevano di strano le sue mani, si rese conto di botto.

Se le fissò incantato, rigirandosele davanti al viso. Le dita erano un po’ più magre e sottili e per un istante si aspettò quasi di vedere sull’indice e il pollice le macchie che una volta si faceva sempre scrivendo con la penna. Nessuno si era mai reso conto di quanto era stato difficile per lui, cresciuto tra i Babbani, imparare a scrivere con una maledetta piuma!

Mosse le braccia, tastandosi il petto e trovandolo più esile, provando a flettere i muscoli delle spalle. Un’energia fresca e pulita, che aveva dimenticato di aver mai posseduto, lo pervadeva completamente, galvanizzandolo.

Balzò in piedi, ridendo, ma ebbe un attimo di panico quando sentì i jeans cominciare a scivolargli giù dai fianchi. Afferrò il tessuto, imbarazzato, e scoccò un’occhiata furiosa a Draco, che lo fissava con malizia e sogghignava, comodamente appoggiato sui gomiti. “Vedi cosa ci si guadagna a portare i tuoi stracci Babbani, invece dei vestiti di Madama McClan?”

Harry ringhiò qualcosa di indistinto, cercando di capire fino a che punto gli sarebbero scesi i pantaloni se li avesse lasciati andare. Appurato che la sporgenza delle ossa del bacino li avrebbe retti, anche se a malapena, rimboccò il bordo di denim verso l’esterno, maledicendosi per non aver indossato una cintura. Meditò un attimo sull’opportunità di chiedere a Draco di prestargli la sua e decise che piuttosto che dargli quella soddisfazione sarebbe andato in giro in mutande.

Portata a termine l’operazione rialzò lo sguardo, trovando il Serpeverde intento a fissare la striscia di elastico bianco che sporgeva leggermente da sotto i jeans ribassati.

Arrossì. “Qualche commento sulla mia biancheria, Malfoy?”

Il ragazzo biondo distolse in fretta lo sguardo: “Robetta da mercatino rionale, Potter,” rispose, con voce appena troppo alta per essere davvero disinvolta.

Si alzò agilmente da terra e indugiò ad osservarsi, sfiorandosi il corpo con la punta delle dita.

“Allora ha funzionato, alla fine. Essere di nuovo giovane dà una sensazione fantastica, anche se, lo ammetto, avrei fatto volentieri a meno di questa nuova serie di ricordi di agonia. Morire d’infarto aveva fatto molto meno male. Quando sono svenuto ero convinto che fosse proprio la fine, per me.”

“Certo che lo sembrava, Malfoy, stavi andando a fuoco come un fottuto cerino,” concordò Harry, rabbrividendo per l’orrore al ricordo.

Gli occhi del Serpeverde scattarono al viso del compagno: “Già. Volevo giusto chiedertelo. Com’è successo che la pozione ha smesso di consumarmi?”

“Le prove sono congiunte, riguardano entrambi. La pozione era quella giusta ed era stata preparata a regola d’arte, ma se non l’avessi presa anch’io, senza certezze superiori alle tue, che sfida sarebbe stata _per me_? Dovevamo rischiare nello stesso modo. Abbiamo cercato di infrangere le regole. Credo che se l’avessimo bevuta contemporaneamente non ci avrebbe fatto così male.”

“E sulla base di un’intuizione brillante come questa tu hai bevuto una fiala di qualcosa che mi stava incendiando dall’interno? Complimenti per lo spirito di sopravvivenza! È inutile, non capirò mai i Grifondoro.”

“Cazzo, Malfoy, è inutile che tu faccia il sarcastico, adesso. Qualcosa dovevo tentare, no? Stavi per morirmi tra le mani!”

Il ragazzo biondo si voltò, scrollando le spalle con studiata indifferenza, ma dopo un attimo la pigra voce strascicò: “Non mi stavo lamentando, ma...”

S’interruppe, e scosse la testa senza terminare la frase, guardandosi intorno con interesse. “Potter? Hai notato cos’è successo alla stanza?” chiese, perplesso.

Harry gettò uno sguardo circolare e sobbalzò. Erano stati talmente presi dai cambiamenti intervenuti nei loro corpi da non essersi resi subito conto che le dimensioni della Sala della Prova erano drasticamente mutate.

Quella che era stata semplicemente una camera spaziosa si era dilatata fino a raggiungere le dimensioni della navata di una cattedrale. La somiglianza con Hogwarts era impressionante. L’illusione era dovuta soprattutto al soffitto altissimo, che imitava un cielo sempre oppresso da nubi ed era attraversato da contrafforti volanti e travi gigantesche.

I due ragazzi indugiarono per lunghi momenti con la testa rovesciata in alto, poi fissarono lo sguardo sulle pareti adesso lontane, prima di guardarsi di nuovo negli occhi.

“Ok. Pare che sia presto per stappare lo champagne, Potter. È già stata preparata la palestra per la seconda manche.”

“Magari sembra solo più grande di quello che è realmente. Aspetta un attimo,” disse Harry, spiccando una corsa in direzione di una delle pareti più lontane. Nonostante la preoccupazione per quello che era loro destinato, una parte della sua mente si godeva la sensazione di agilità e prontezza con la quale il suo corpo da adolescente sfrecciava leggero in avanti.

Corse almeno cinquanta metri prima di raggiungere il muro, senza incontrare ostacoli. Vi fece scorrere sopra la mano e si slanciò indietro. Si fermò di fronte al Serpeverde, con il fiato un po’ corto e il viso aperto in un sorriso assolutamente involontario.

“Le dimensioni che vediamo sono quelle reali, nessun trucco.”

“Ottimo, Sfregiato. La tua infanzia tra i selvaggi si fa ancora sentire, eh? Perché sprecare fatica ad inscenare un trucco quando è tanto più facile allargare la sala? Penso che in verità avessi solo voglia di sgranchirti le gambe,” sbottò Draco, con uno sguardo irritato.

“Fottiti, Malfoy,” sogghignò Harry, tutto sommato abbastanza contento che il compagno di sventura avesse ricominciato a provocarlo. Gli sarebbe andato bene qualunque insulto che gli impedisse di ritornare sul discorso del suo gesto impulsivo.

In verità lui stesso non vedeva l’ora di riuscire a dimenticare l’ondata di angoscia che lo aveva quasi sopraffatto quando aveva pensato che Draco fosse in punto di morte e che l’aveva spinto a quell’azione disperata.

“Davvero ti senti bene?” gli sfuggì di bocca prima di poterselo impedire. Lo sguardo che gli rivolse il Serpeverde lo fece arrossire furiosamente.

“È che... eri ridotto talmente male...” balbettò, impacciato.

Draco sfoggiò un perfetto ghigno targato Malfoy: “Sei carino quando ti preoccupi per me. Comunque sto benissimo, e credo di aver capito come mai.”

Si crogiolò per alcuni istanti nello sguardo curioso del compagno, prima di proseguire: “Per quanto ogni singola prova sia dura, e qualunque danno ci provochi, penso che tutte le conseguenze negative scompariranno nel momento stesso in cui riusciremo a superarla senza che uno di noi si sia fatto ammazzare. La Possiprofezia non avrebbe accettato una sfida che non ci ponesse in reale pericolo di vita, ma in conseguenza dei nostri errori avremmo potuto non essere in condizione di proseguire anche in caso di successo. È chiaro che l’incantesimo elaborato da Silente ci garantisce la possibilità di arrivare alla fine.”

Harry annuì, riconoscendo il punto. “Allora identificare la seconda prova sarà decisamente più semplice. Dobbiamo solo capire qual è la sfida che richiede un sacco di spazio e che tu non avresti potuto sostenere cieco e abbrustolito come una fetta di bacon troppo cotta. Facilissimo. Certo restringe decisamente il campo,” sogghignò il Grifondoro.

“Sei un coglione, Potter,” ribatté Draco, senza riuscire a nascondere un risolino in risposta, ma sfiorandosi pensosamente il volto con le dita, quasi bisognoso di convincersi che il dolore e il fuoco che l’avevano divorato fossero realmente spariti. Poi si guardò le mani e arricciò le labbra con disgusto nel contemplarsi i polpastrelli macchiati di nerofumo.

“Dio, Potter, ma sono sporco come uno spazzacamino. Perché non me l’hai detto?” si lagnò, infastidito.

Harry sorrise a quell’espressione schizzinosa. “Non l’avevo quasi notato, Malfoy. Ma adesso che ci penso, per me questo look non ti sta male; anzi, dà un tocco da rude minatore che ti leva quell’aria da principino fragile...”

Il Serpeverde lo fulminò con gli occhi, dirigendosi verso il bancone da lavoro. Si sfilò di tasca un fazzoletto, lo inumidì nell’acqua della ciotola e se lo passò sul volto.

“È venuto via tutto?” chiese, riaccostandosi al compagno.

“No. Hai solo allargato le macchie. Dai qua, fissato,” disse, sentendosi inspiegabilmente di buon umore e levandogli di mano il quadratino di stoffa. Draco, insolitamente docile, lo lasciò fare.

La mano sinistra di Harry salì, quasi di sua volontà, ad intrappolare il mento del ragazzo biondo, voltandogli con delicatezza la testa mentre gli passava ripetutamente il fazzoletto sulle strisce nere, cancellandole una dopo l’altra.

Man mano che ricompariva il candore immacolato della pelle e vedeva riemergere appieno il viso di un ragazzino che era scomparso da molti anni, Harry si sentì invadere dalla consapevolezza della propria ritrovata gioventù. Senza rendersene conto strofinò piano il pollice contro la linea della mascella di Malfoy, sorridendo inconsapevole nel ritrovarla priva della minima traccia di barba.

Draco assottigliò lo sguardo, ma rimase immobile.

Con una improvvisa fitta d’apprensione, Harry si rese conto che il suo senso del tatto stava di nuovo giocandogli uno scherzo imprevisto. Riuscì appena in tempo a fermarsi prima di far scivolare le dita a circondare il volto del compagno, rendendosi conto di stare scorrendo meccanicamente il fazzoletto sopra una guancia ormai perfettamente pulita.

Indietreggiò di un passo, appallottolò nervosamente la stoffa e la lanciò sopra il bancone. “Se sei soddisfatto, direi che adesso possiamo procedere,” sbottò, troppo bruscamente.

Il Serpeverde si accigliò, indispettito: “Come comanda il Golden Boy,” ironizzò.

Si squadrarono con malcelata ostilità per un attimo, prima di rammentare che la collaborazione tra loro non era facoltativa.

“Se non fosse per quello che ci ha detto Sirius, giurerei che il nostro scopo è già raggiunto, Malfoy. Cosa ci resta da fare? Abbiamo di nuovo diciassette anni. Non ho particolare interesse a ringiovanire più di così, o dovrei rientrare sotto tutela,” scherzò Harry, tentando di allentare la tensione.

Il ragazzo biondo si strofinò pensosamente il mento: “Superficiale come sempre, eh? Forza, rifletti! Hai già visto l’effetto della Pozione Invecchiante, c’eri anche tu quando i doppioni Weasley hanno provato a prenderla per imbrogliare il Calice di Fuoco. Avrà pure cambiato la loro età fisica, ma non ha toccato nessun altro aspetto della loro realtà. E per noi vale lo stesso concetto.”

Indicò il proprio viso liscio. “Questo è solo un trucco, Potter. Non è cambiato niente, il nostro Libro non è nuovo. Abbiamo _l’aspetto_ di ragazzi, ma soltanto quello. Il nostro tempo continua a scorrere nella stessa direzione. Se non vogliamo restarci secchi sarà meglio che ci spicciamo a trovare il resto.”

Harry boccheggiò, sconvolto. “Cazzo, allora è stato tutto inutile?”

“No, è stato un passo necessario nella direzione giusta. Se non ci fosse servito a nulla non sarebbe comparso il laboratorio di Pozioni. È stata una buona partenza, però non basta. Ora ci serve la tua arte.”

Il Grifondoro si rianimò leggermente: “Ci ho pensato un po’ mentre lavoravi, Malfoy. Non credo che la soluzione stia nel fatto che sono stato il Prescelto, o che ho fatto fuori Voldemort. Né che sono un bravo Auror. Lo sappiamo tutti e due qual è la cosa nella quale sono davvero un asso. _Volare_.”

“Chissà perché, non penso che saper fare una finta Wronsky sia in carattere con quello che ci serve, esaltato,” s’imbronciò Draco.

“Dannazione, ragiona! Sono un Cercatore. Sono il miglior fottutissimo Cercatore che sia mai salito su una scopa, e tu lo sai, perché anche tu sei maledettamente bravo, eppure non sei mai riuscito a battermi. Ci dev’essere qualcosa da catturare, dev’essere qualcosa che vola, e deve avere qualcosa a che fare con il tempo. Aiutami, porca miseria! Magari qualcosa di mitico, una leggenda o una vecchia favola. Delle tradizioni del mondo dei maghi tu ne sai molto più di me, lo ammetto. Ma potrebbe anche essere qualcosa di completamente nuovo, che esiste solo qui.”

“Un Libro magico, incantato per levitare?”

Gli occhi di entrambi saettarono tutt’attorno.

“Niente. Prova ancora.”

“E se ci provassi tu, Potter? Comodo lamentarsi dei Serpeverde e poi dipendere da loro per il lavoro di testa, eh?”

“Sei uno stronzo, ma non hai tutti i torti. Ok. Un talismano protettivo, che impedisca alla Morte di avvicinarsi?”

“Ecco, mi spiace ammetterlo, ma avevi ragione. Se non pensi è meglio, viste le cazzate che dici. Questa cosa non aveva a che fare né con il Libro, né con il volo. Eppure, se conosco quel vecchio pazzo di Silente, la soluzione dev’essere nei tuoi ricordi, dato che la prima era nei miei. Oh, la prospettiva di dipendere da un Grifondoro con più istinto che neuroni è qualcosa di incommensurabilmente agghiacciante. Proverò ad aiutarti a focalizzare, almeno. Tempo. Siamo condannati a morire e ci serve più tempo. Non ti fa venire in mente proprio niente?”

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono tanto che sembrarono sul punto di schizzargli fuori dalle orbite. “Malfoy, sono un idiota!!!”

“Facciamo progressi, sono vent’anni che te lo ripeto. Qualcosa di nuovo...?”

“Ora abbiamo troppa fretta, ma quando tutto sarà finito mi toglierò la soddisfazione di stenderti con un pugno... proprio come aveva fatto lei al quarto anno, ora che ci penso. È Hermione la soluzione! Aveva ottenuto una Giratempo per poter seguire tutti i corsi ai quali si era iscritta e l’avevamo usata per salvare Sirius e Fierobecco. Ci serve una Giratempo!”

Malfoy inarcò un sopracciglio, riflettendo. “Può darsi che ci avviciniamo, Potter, ma non ci siamo ancora. La Materializzazione brilla per la sua assenza. Inoltre guarda che quegli aggeggini fanno esattamente _l’opposto_ di quello che ci serve. Ti spostano in un punto del passato del mondo, ma la _tua_ personale linea temporale rimane la stessa e scorre in _avanti_ senza interruzioni.”

“Mmmh. Eppure sono sulla strada buona, me lo sento. Allora, ricapitoliamo. Noi abbiamo l’aspetto di ragazzi, però ora non lo siamo, è solo apparenza. Ci serve qualcosa che rovesci il tempo e ci rimandi _veramente_ indietro a quell’età. Qualcosa che abbia origine dai miei ricordi, ma magari non esattamente uguale. Qualcosa che riporti indietro il nostro orologio personale, senza spostarci indietro nel passato. Io dico che ci serve una _Giratempo_ _Rovesciata_!” proruppe Harry, trionfante.

“Bell’invenzione, Potter, ma ti faccio notare che non è apparso un bel nulla. Non ti stai dimenticando una cosetta?” strascicò Draco.

“Porca puttana, la mia arte! D’accordo, allora... abbiamo bisogno di una Giratempo Rovesciata _Volante!”_

Si fissarono per un attimo, cercando il coraggio di controllare. Con i pugni stretti in nodi di tensione, Harry ruotò su sé stesso, gli occhi che guizzavano famelici. Gli sfuggì un ringhio di soddisfazione quasi feroce quando scorse la Firebolt appoggiata alla parete.

Tre rapide falcate e la stringeva tra le mani, carezzando il manico familiare. Un impeto di entusiasmo lo percorse da capo a piedi, galvanizzandolo. Erano molti anni che non provava più con tanta intensità il desiderio di inforcare la scopa e alzarsi in volo. Dall’ultima volta, realizzò con stupore, che aveva giocato contro Serpeverde. Contro Draco.

Arrivò a sollevare di pochi centimetri il piede da terra. Poi si immobilizzò e ascoltò più attentamente.

Deglutendo, riappoggiò con estrema cautela il manico alla parete e lo posizionò con cura per non farlo cadere. Ritirò lentamente le mani e senza voltarsi disse: “Malfoy, ti prego, dimmi che per qualche inesplicabile motivo hai deciso che dovevi affilare il coltello per Pozioni. Dimmi che sei stato tu a fare quel rumore. Ti _giuro_ che non mi arrabbierò.” Fece molta attenzione a non guardare in alto mentre parlava.

Si girò adagio. Il viso di Draco era un concentrato di comprensione inorridita. Il suo abituale pallore era sbiadito fino a lasciare il posto ad una tinta quasi irreale.

Si fissarono per un attimo ad occhi spalancati, poi il Serpeverde scivolò in avanti fino ad accostarsi al compagno. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla, bisognoso di un punto d’equilibrio. Come guidati da una forza irresistibile, entrambi sollevarono lentamente il volto verso l’alto.

Il soffitto non si scorgeva quasi più.

Per un attimo l’immagine della massa in movimento che lo nascondeva a Harry sembrò quasi sovrapponibile a quella che aveva scorto al primo anno a Hogwarts, quando aveva dovuto conquistare la chiave per il nascondiglio della Pietra Filosofale. Le differenze lo aggredirono una per volta.

Quelle non erano chiavi. Erano oggetti tondeggianti e lucidi, dall’aria sgradevolmente organica.

Occhi.

Erano occhi umani, e al posto delle morbide, piumose ali da Boccino, da ognuno dei globi spuntavano due balenanti, affilate lame da rasoio, che fremevano e si agitavano pigramente in una sadica imitazione del volo. A volte due delle ali si sfregavano, producendo un suono inequivocabilmente pericoloso e _tagliente_.

Nel bel mezzo dello sciame, per un attimo fu visibile un balenio dorato.

Le ginocchia di Harry si piegarono di loro iniziativa, supportate all’istante dal cervello, che fornì loro una comoda scusa, sostenendo che si era trattato della decisione tatticamente ragionevole di aggiungere un po’ di spazio tra sé stesso e quel vortice di pericolo metallico.

Quali che fossero le motivazioni di Malfoy, assecondò il movimento. Accoccolati per terra, i due si scambiarono uno sguardo consapevole.

“Non pensavo che l’avrei _mai_ detto, Potter, ma improvvisamente non invidio per nulla la tua bravura sulla scopa,” gemette il Serpeverde.

“Hai poco da scherzare, Malfoy. Io là in mezzo ci dovrò volare, ma non è detto che tu te la passerai tanto meglio. L’altra volta effettivamente né io, né Ron o Hermione siamo stati davvero in pericolo a causa delle chiavi volanti, ma in questo caso ti prego di concentrarti sulle implicazioni della parola _‘rovesciata’_ , nonché _‘prove da superare congiuntamente’_. Potrebbe anche succedere che mentre cerco di acchiappare quel maledetto aggeggio sia _tu_ a dover sostenere gli attacchi,” ribatté Harry, con angoscia.

Draco deglutì, ma gli era materialmente impossibile impallidire ancora. “Tutto è possibile, Potter, non ci sono garanzie. L’unica certezza è che dal momento in cui ti alzerai in aria partirà la giostra, e che indietro non si torna. Tanto senza la Giratempo siamo spacciati comunque. Me la caverò.”

Harry ne era molto meno sicuro. Senza la rapidità di movimento della scopa, se quegli occhi assassini si fossero concentrati su di lui Draco sarebbe stato fatto a pezzi come se l’avessero gettato in un frullatore. Scoprì di non potersi soffermare sul pensiero.

Senza parlare, si sfilò la giacca. La mano destra del Serpeverde era ancora appoggiata sulla sua spalla. Se ne impadronì e la adagiò sul tessuto, avvolgendola con cura e più strettamente possibile. Quando fu soddisfatto del risultato sciolse il nodo della propria cravatta e la usò per legare la stoffa arrotolata.

Mentre Draco muoveva sperimentalmente il braccio, Harry scivolò poco più in là, a raccogliere la giacca che l’altro aveva negligentemente gettato a terra mentre lavorava alla pozione. Tornò ad accoccolarsi vicino al compagno, che gli porse il braccio libero. Ripeté l’operazione, ma al momento di fissare la rudimentale protezione si rese conto di non avere pensato a come legarla. L’unica cravatta era stata la sua.

Gli occhi del Serpeverde dardeggiarono per un istante verso la propria cintura, poi il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo, fissando risolutamente un punto imprecisato, le guance non più così pallide.

Harry allungò titubante la mano verso la chiusura dei pantaloni di Malfoy e la sfiorò con la punta delle dita. Draco non si mosse.

Harry slacciò la fibbia più velocemente possibile, imprecando per non aver pensato a chiedere al compagno di togliersi da solo la cintura prima di bloccargli le mani e maledicendo il tremito immotivato delle proprie dita, certo che il viso gli si sarebbe incendiato per autocombustione da un momento all’altro.

Con la testa china, sforzandosi di rallentare il battito del cuore, terminò il lavoro. Appena finito si alzò in piedi, raggiungendo l’alto sgabello accostato al bancone. Lo sollevò, valutandolo. Era di legno solido e poteva fare al caso loro.

Lo riadagiò a terra, coricato. Sbirciò con cautela gli occhi alati che continuavano a ondeggiare pigramente rasenti al soffitto, ignorandolo, e scoccò a Draco un veloce sguardo d’avvertimento, prima di alzare un piede e di calarlo con violenza appena sotto il sedile. Gli occorsero tre colpi decisi per riuscire a staccare una delle gambe. La raccolse, compiacendosi del suo solido peso.

Si riaccostò al compagno, che nel frattempo si era alzato, e gli porse l’arma improvvisata. Il Serpeverde faticò un po’ ad afferrare il bastone con le mani coperte di stoffa, ma alla fine riuscì ad ottenere una presa abbastanza salda.

Malfoy brandì sperimentalmente quella specie di clava, calandola un paio di volte nell’aria immobile: “Preferirei una fattura Protego come Merlino comanda, Potter, ma se non sai rimediare niente di meglio immagino che mi dovrò accontentare.”

“Stavolta te la dovrai cavare come un Babbano qualunque. Prendila così, sarà una sfida nuova. Allora, se è come penso, quando monterò sulla scopa quelle cose partiranno all’attacco. Resta da vedere se seguiranno me o te. Credo che il fine della prova sia arrivare a catturare la Giratempo mentre siamo ancora entrambi vivi, quindi attento alla pelle, Malfoy. Fallo per me,” cercò di scherzare Harry.

“Se la metti così mi fai venire voglia di lasciarmi fare a fettine,” rispose Draco, tentando di stare al gioco.

Una breve pausa. “Potter?”

“Dimmi.”

“Pensi davvero che attaccheranno _me?”_

Draco non lo guardava in volto e la voce gli tremava appena. Harry lo fissò, comprendendo. La battaglia a viso aperto, difendendosi a colpi di clava come un cavernicolo, non era affatto nello stile di un Serpeverde, e la sopportazione del dolore di Malfoy non era pari alla sua. Quando Fierobecco l’aveva ferito la sua reazione non era stata tutta scena come aveva pensato un tempo.

Purtroppo non poteva illuderlo, non c’era tempo per girarci attorno: era convinto che sarebbe successo esattamente quello. Stese il braccio e agguantò una spalla del compagno, stringendola con gentilezza.

“Sinceramente, penso di sì. Ma Silente doveva essere sicuro che ce la potevi fare, e anch’io lo sono. Devi solo tenere duro, ed io cercherò di fare in fretta.”

Il Serpeverde alzò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo. Negli occhi dell’altro lesse la risolutezza, la decisione, ma anche una traccia della stessa paura che lo stava divorando. Bizzarramente trasse forza dal pensiero di non essere l’unico ad essere spaventato. Raddrizzò le spalle, radunando tutto il suo coraggio.

“Questa però è meglio che non provi ad acchiapparla con i denti, Potter,” sbottò, terreo, ma con un valoroso guizzo della sua vecchia malignità. “Ti scoperchierebbe la testa come un uovo alla coque!”

“Dopo tutti gli anni che sono passati ce l’hai ancora con me per quella storia? Lo so che per te non era una presa regolare, ma non l’ho mica fatto apposta! E in ogni caso l’arbitro era Madama Bump, prenditela con lei,” replicò con finta sufficienza il Grifondoro, assurdamente grato per il tentativo di distrarlo.

Si riaccostò alla scopa e l’afferrò, lo stomaco annodato per la tensione, ma con una sotterranea euforia che gli scorreva nelle vene e lo galvanizzava, come prima di una partita di Quidditch davvero importante.

Lo sciame là in alto fremette, le lame flessibili vibrarono per l’eccitazione, sfregandosi le une alle altre.

Harry scambiò un ultimo sguardo con Draco, che era indietreggiato fino a premere la schiena contro la parete più vicina. Il Serpeverde annuì, brandendo il bastone. Harry si diede una spinta che lo catapultò dritto in aria.

La massa brulicante si avventò all’attacco.


	5. Chapter 5

Il Grifondoro sfrecciò in direzione della parete più lontana, saggiando la velocità della scopa e cercando di valutare quella dei globi volanti, nonché il loro effettivo obiettivo. Provò un’assurda sensazione di sollievo constatando che tutto il gruppo di orribili creature era alle sue calcagna.

La scopa rispondeva alla perfezione, agile e scattante come quella che gli aveva regalato Sirius tanti anni prima. I mostriciattoli battevano freneticamente le ali balenanti, ma non riuscivano a raggiungere la sua stessa velocità. Se la sfida fosse stata lasciarseli indietro sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi, ma purtroppo le cose non erano così semplici.

Arrivato al fondo della navata, Harry si ribaltò con una capriola e sfrecciò a fianco della nuvola di lame, scandagliandola in cerca dello scintillio d’oro che aveva colto prima. 

Neanche una traccia. Sicuramente era proprio al centro.

Doveva fare in modo di disperdere un po’ il gruppo, se voleva avere una possibilità, ragionò istintivamente. Rapido come il suo stesso pensiero s’innalzò verso i contrafforti che si stagliavano contro il turbolento cielo fittizio. Sfrecciò tra gli archi e le travi, zigzagando con la consueta velocità. Lo sciame lo tallonò, scivolando intorno agli ostacoli, fluido come l’acqua di un torrente intorno a un sasso, ricompattandosi quasi all’istante.

Harry tentò un po’ di tutto, avvitamenti, capriole, perfino una finta Wronsky. Ogni tanto, con un repentino cambiamento di direzione, riusciva a costeggiare lo stormo mostruoso, ma senza mai scorgere nulla di utile.

Dopo dieci minuti di volo gli era chiaro che in quel modo non sarebbe riuscito a concludere niente e che stava cominciando a stancarsi. Decise di provare a rischiare un po’ e al passaggio successivo si avvicinò di più. Forse la chiave era un po’ di sana incoscienza di marca Grifondoro. Concentrò lo sguardo dove il metallo era più fitto, scandagliando con la totale concentrazione di un Cercatore. Eccolo, proprio nel mezzo, irraggiungibile...

_Cazzo!_ Assorbito dalla ricerca, non si era accorto di rasentare troppo da presso le lame e una di esse era riuscito a raggiungerlo a una spalla.

Il dolore fu una stilettata. Il taglio era profondo e il sangue scorreva abbondante, scivolando lungo il braccio fino alla mano, disperdendosi in gocce pesanti nell’aria. La presa di Harry sul manico della scopa si fece malsicura. Per asciugare i palmi, il Grifondoro li sfregò disperatamente contro il tessuto dei pantaloni, imbrattandoli di rosso.

_Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!_

Quelle dannate lame erano così affilate che non poteva neppure sfiorarle, ed era chiaro che non ci sarebbero voluti molti altri tagli per debilitarlo così tanto da annullare le sue possibilità di catturare la Giratempo Volante. Il bicipite ferito gli bruciava e pulsava dolorosamente a ritmo col suo cuore e sentiva tutto il braccio intorpidito. Strinse la presa scivolosa sul manico di legno scuro, tuffandosi in altre evoluzioni senza scopo mentre cercava freneticamente una soluzione.

_Thump!_

Il suono di un colpo sordo proveniente dal basso lo fece quasi sussultare. Gettò un’occhiata sotto di sé e gli si seccò la bocca per il terrore.

***

Draco aveva seguito da terra le incredibili evoluzioni aeree del compagno imprecando tra i denti. Quando lo sciame l’aveva ignorato aveva provato sollievo e delusione al tempo stesso. Man mano che i tentativi del Grifondoro di accostarsi si facevano più arditi, fino a sfociare nell’incoscienza più assoluta, si era ritrovato col fiato sempre più corto.   
  
Il suo cuore aveva addirittura perso un battito quando aveva visto Potter sussultare e scostarsi goffamente, mentre la manica della sua camicia si arrossava di colpo. Nello stesso istante era giunto all’unica conclusione possibile, agghiacciante e chiarissima. Quelle dannate cose erano troppe per Harry.

Sbatté di nuovo la clava improvvisata contro il muro al suo fianco, con lo stomaco annodato e gli occhi grigi enormi di panico.

_Thump!_

Doveva attirarle giù, era quello il suo compito in quella prova, ormai non c’era alcun dubbio. Se fosse riuscito a distoglierne un numero sufficiente, Harry avrebbe di sicuro agguantato la loro preda.

_Thump!_

Una dozzina di lucidi occhi alati, quasi incerti, si separarono dallo sciame e planarono verso di lui, in ampi giri curiosi.

_Sta funzionando! Oh cazzo, e adesso?_

Draco schiacciò le spalle contro la parete e agitò la sua arma in lenti archi, cercando di non perdere di vista nessuno dei globi minacciosi. Uno di essi si fece sotto con un rapido battito delle ali. Draco lo colpì con tutta la sua forza.

L’occhio esplose con uno schiocco bagnato e i rasoi si abbatterono a terra poco lontano, tintinnando. Una risata isterica che era un grido di trionfo, un gemito d’orrore e un lamento nauseato proruppe dalla bocca del Serpeverde, ma la sua presa non vacillò mentre colpiva un secondo globo incalzante e poi un terzo.

Prendendo sicurezza, osò avventarsi all’attacco, agitando il bastone in veloci fendenti che in breve tempo gli fecero il vuoto attorno. Era un buon inizio. Senza neanche rendersi conto delle lacrime di disgusto e di paura che gli stavano rigando le guance, Draco rovesciò la testa e urlò la sua sfida: _“QUI! MALEDETTI, SONO QUI!”_

Un nutrito gruppo di mostriciattoli si staccò dallo stormo e scese in picchiata su di lui, senza più incertezza, con determinazione assassina.

Il Serpeverde alzò l’arma e la calò con violenza dove lo sciame era più fitto, ruotando per riuscire ad abbattere il maggior numero possibile di occhi e schivando con agilità gli attacchi diretti al suo viso. Cercando di mantenersi il più vicino possibile alla parete, si concentrò nel compito di sgombrare l’aria attorno a sé dagli sguardi immoti e dalle ali balenanti.

Gli occhi erano fragili, tutto sommato, e scoppiavano come funghi marci al contatto col bastone, disfacendosi in gelatina liquida e appiccicosa che imbrattava il legno tra le sue mani rivestite e rendeva scivoloso il pavimento.

Draco arrischiò un veloce sguardo verso l’alto, per verificare la situazione di Harry. Lo intravide poco lontano, intento a girare attorno ad una trave, con gli occhi fissi non sulla nuvola di rasoi che lo tallonava, ma su di lui. E ce n’erano ancora troppi di quei mostri, lassù.

_“Muoviti, Potter!”_ urlò, furioso, scorgendo con la coda dell’occhio un altro gruppo di globi alati che iniziavano a planare verso di lui. _Cazzo, Harry, hai promesso di fare in fretta..._

Tenere quelle cose alla larga dal suo viso stava diventando sempre più complicato. Il Serpeverde piroettò e scansò e si abbassò, in millimetriche schivate che avevano quasi l’apparenza di una danza.

Un altro gruppo discese in picchiata. Troppi, ormai, e troppo vicini.

Ormai sembravano aver capito che era il bastone il maggiore ostacolo tra loro e la preda e concentravano gli attacchi verso le sue mani. Draco ringraziò Dio per la relativa protezione fornita dalla stoffa e cercò di velocizzare i movimenti delle braccia che cominciavano a pesare come piombo per la stanchezza.

Alcune lame riuscirono ad avvicinarsi abbastanza da minacciargli il corpo. Consapevole che era una pessima idea, ma privo di alternative migliori, il Serpeverde intercettò le creature con la copertura dell’avambraccio destro, spazzandole brutalmente.

Quasi all’istante sentì che l’involto di stoffa stava cominciando ad allentarsi. Il metallo tagliente aveva tranciato la cravatta con cui era legato e la giacca stava scivolando via. Per un momento si sforzò di trattenerla, ma si rese conto quasi subito che era inutile e terminò di sbarazzarsene con uno scrollone, riagguantando il bastone con la mano nuda.

Per alcuni istanti la nuova situazione sembrò quasi un vantaggio: la sua presa sull’arma era più salda, i movimenti più veloci. Ma le dannate cose continuavano ad arrivare ed erano sempre di più, lo circondavano come uno sciame di vespe furiose, e presto la consapevolezza della pelle indifesa offerta ai rasoi cominciò a minare la sicurezza dei suoi attacchi e a concentrare troppo l’attenzione del Serpeverde sulle mani e le braccia.

Troppo tardi Draco si accorse del mostriciattolo alato che era riuscito a passare la sua guardia puntando dritto verso i suoi occhi.

Il suo corpo reagì, per puro istinto, nel peggiore dei modi possibili. La mano destra lasciò andare l’arma e si frappose, più veloce del pensiero, tra il metallo magicamente affilato e il viso.

***

Harry, agghiacciato, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dallo spettacolo incredibile di Draco che attirava su di sé l’attenzione di quelle piccole affettatrici volanti. Volteggiò con il minimo di velocità necessaria a non farsi raggiungere, dimentico del suo compito, gli occhi incatenati allo spettacolo del Serpeverde che abbatteva l’avanguardia alata e gridava per sollecitare un nuovo attacco.

_Ma cosa cazzo...? Oh! Dannazione, Draco! Se sopravvivi ti ammazzo io! Così ti faranno a pezzi! Ci deve essere un altro sistema..._

Ma non c’era, lo sapeva anche lui.

L’urlo furioso di Malfoy lo richiamò al dovere. Si costrinse a riportare l’attenzione allo stormo ancora in aria, ripetendosi che Draco se la sarebbe cavata benissimo e non credendoci neanche per un attimo, cercando furiosamente il lampo dorato.

_Eccolo!_

Lo vedeva molto meglio, adesso che lo sciame che lo difendeva era meno numeroso. Accelerò, cercando un’apertura che gli permettesse di lanciarsi sulla sua preda con un minimo di probabilità di successo

Con la coda dell’occhio vide un altro gruppo convergere sul nemico appiedato. Draco ormai era circondato. Si difendeva meglio di quanto fosse lecito aspettarsi e schivava gli attacchi con una rapidità disumana, ma era solo questione di tempo prima che qualcosa andasse storto.

Ora Harry riusciva a distinguere bene la Giratempo. Man mano che i nemici in aria si diradavano, il piccolo orologio dorato accelerava, fino a raggiungere una velocità superiore a qualunque Boccino avesse mai cacciato. Harry raddoppiò in virtuosismo cercando di intuire le traiettorie per intercettare la sua preda e contemporaneamente schivare i rasoi rimasti, i pensieri incatenati a terra, disperatamente sintonizzato sui ringhi involontari che sfuggivano di bocca a Draco.

Un urlo strozzato gli comunicò l’istante in cui le cose cominciarono ad andare davvero male. Si avvitò su sé stesso in tempo per scorgere con nauseante precisione lo schizzo di sangue che sprizzava in aria.

***

Draco gridò di nuovo, stringendosi al petto la mano mutilata. Il bastone cade a terra. Vedendo il nemico indifeso, le creature volanti si lanciarono all’attacco.

Travolto dal vortice di lame, senza scampo, Draco si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, tentando vanamente di proteggersi la testa e il viso con il braccio sinistro, grida spezzate e arrese gli sfuggivano di bocca. 

Era la fine e lo sapeva. Impotente, accecato dal dolore, poté solo rannicchiarsi su sé stesso e urlare mentre le lame gli straziavano la schiena.

***

Harry vide Draco sparire sotto il turbinare del metallo, il cui colore dominante passò in un attimo dall’argenteo al rosso.

Lo stavano facendo a pezzi. Il primo impulso di Harry fu di lanciarsi giù a disperdere i globi alati, ma con uno sforzo che lo lacerò quasi in due si trattenne. Quello non avrebbe aiutato Draco. Non era più il momento delle finezze, c’era solo il tempo per giocarsi il tutto per tutto su un’unica carta. Abbassandosi sul manico, lanciò la scopa ad una velocità che non aveva mai osato raggiungere e con una capriola repentina si scagliò in mezzo allo sciame diradato, dritto addosso al suo obiettivo.

Gli occhi volanti scoppiarono al contatto col suo corpo lanciato contro di loro come un Bolide, ma le lame soprannaturalmente affilate affondarono nella sua carne come fendenti di spada. Ringhiò senza deviare di un millimetro, lasciando che lo ferissero, cercando di risparmiare solo gli occhi e la mano destra.

Un rapido scarto della testa, e il rasoio che l’avrebbe accecato gli squarciò invece lo zigomo fino all’osso.

Sputò sangue e bestemmie, trovando nel dolore l’energia per l’estremo scatto. All’ultimo istante staccò le dita dalla scopa e protendendosi fin quasi a cadere le avvolse attorno all’orologio alato, con un tale senso di selvaggio trionfo che non gli importò quando le sue lame frullanti gli scavarono il palmo.

Appena la Giratempo fu stretta nel suo pugno gli occhi alati persero ogni velleità aggressiva. Nel giro di pochi istanti cominciarono a svolazzare futilmente qua e là, finendo a scagliarsi ripetutamente contro il finto cielo sul soffitto, come mosche intrappolate da un vetro.

Harry si diresse a terra ad una velocità che rasentava una picchiata, atterrando più vicino possibile al compagno, in modo tanto brusco che l’urto con il suolo gli riverberò fino al viso ferito.

Draco era un fagotto lacero e singhiozzante, abbandonato in una pozza di sangue che si andava rapidamente allargando.

Harry cadde in ginocchio al suo fianco, sforzandosi di non indugiare con lo sguardo su ciò che giaceva a terra, in mezzo alle ali metalliche e ai resti degli occhi abbattuti. Non poteva certo voltarlo sulla schiena, che sembrava essere stata arata, ma gli staccò delicatamente il braccio dal viso. Il ragazzo schiacciò il volto verso il pavimento, cercando di sfuggire al suo ansioso sguardo indagatore. Gli occhi serrati fino allo spasimo non riuscivano ad arrestare il fluire delle lacrime. Ogni breve espirazione portava con sé un uggiolio e un singhiozzo che facevano sussultare il torace sanguinante.

Harry, con la gola stretta dall'angoscia, scoprì di non poter accettare l'idea che Malfoy volesse nascondergli la sua sofferenza e la sua vergogna. Si lasciò cadere seduto e attirò sul proprio grembo la testa bionda, trattenendola finché non fu certo che Draco non avrebbe cercato di sfuggirgli, poi si concentrò sulla sua preda, che gli frullava ancora debolmente nel pugno. Due rapidi, feroci strappi e le ali taglienti finirono a terra. Solo allora il Grifondoro si arrischiò ad aprire la mano.

I tagli che quell’aggeggio gli aveva fatto erano talmente profondi che dovevano aver danneggiato qualche tendine, perché due delle sue dita non risposero. Le spostò con l’altra mano, scoprendo un piccolo orologio d’oro di foggia antica sul proprio palmo insanguinato.

_Se questa cazzo di cosa funziona in un modo diverso da quella di Hermione, siamo fottuti._ Con uno scatto dell’unghia del pollice alzò la rotellina sulla sommità. _Quanti, quanti giri? Oh_.

Al posto delle solite dodici, il quadrante era diviso in ventuno piccole sezioni. Cominciò a ruotare la rotella con fretta disperata, osservando le lancette scorrere veloci all’indietro fino a riportarle nella posizione iniziale, poi la rischiacciò giù e chiuse gli occhi.

_Merlino, Dèi, Silente, per favore, deve funzionare così, perché io non so cos’altro fare!_

Cercò alla cieca la mano di Draco, evitando di toccare i moncherini, e gli afferrò il polso per rallentare l’emorragia, mentre contava con fervore all’indietro.

_...Ventuno, venti, diciannove..._

Non si era neanche reso conto del rumore finché non cessò di colpo. Il suono delle ali dei globi che cercavano di volare attraverso il soffitto incantato era sparito.

Harry cercò il coraggio di aprire gli occhi e scoprì che, nonostante la sua natura Grifondoro, non ci riusciva. Allentò la stretta mortale attorno al polso del compagno e risalì, sfiorandolo, fino alla mano. Gli sfuggì un singhiozzo aspro e spezzato, quando sentì le lunghe dita avvinghiarsi alle sue con la disperazione di un naufrago.

_Cinque! Un numero perfetto. Unoduetrequattrocinque, ci sono tutte. Dev’essere andato tutto a posto!_

Si aggrappò a quella mano come se ne andasse della sua vita. Non aprì gli occhi, ma fece scorrere la destra a cercare la schiena di Malfoy. Se aveva ragione doveva essere di nuovo integra.

_Tagli, lacerazioni irregolari e slabbrate. Oh mio dio!_

Lo shock gli fece scattare le palpebre all’insù. Una risata isterica gli sfuggì di bocca. Sfregò la mano contro la pelle liscia e perfetta del dorso di Draco, facendola scivolare sotto la manciata di stringhe di liquirizia in cui si era trasformato il retro della sua maglia, compiacendosi della sua morbidezza e del suo calore intatto.

In ritardo, realizzò di non sentire più il minimo dolore al viso e alle braccia. Attorno a loro non si vedeva una sola goccia di sangue o una lama abbandonata. Il pavimento di marmo nero era lucido e i vestiti puliti. Se non fosse stato per gli squarci nella stoffa, Harry avrebbe potuto credere di essersi sognato tutto quanto.

Ma Draco non aveva smesso di piangere, con profondi, laceranti singhiozzi che lo squassavano, il viso premuto contro la gamba di Harry, che sentiva le sue lacrime inumidirgli la stoffa dei jeans.

“Ehi. Dai, smettila, è tutto finito,” tentò, esitante, accarezzandogli timidamente la schiena, coscio di quanto le sue parole suonassero inadeguate dopo quello che Malfoy aveva dovuto passare.

Il Serpeverde s’irrigidì e si drizzò a sedere, sottraendosi alle sue mani con uno scrollone furioso. La sua voce rotta era un concentrato di furia: “Se avessi davanti il nostro caro vecchio Preside, adesso, rimedierei all’istante all’errore dei miei sedici anni. Non mi servirebbe neppure la bacchetta, lo farei a pezzi lentamente con le unghie e i denti! Maledetto bastardo, quanto deve essersi divertito a giocare con la mia pelle!”

La compassione che Harry aveva provato per il compagno evaporò all’istante, incenerita da un impeto di rabbia: “Guarda che se siamo qui non è per colpa di Silente, ma del _tuo_ caro Lord Voldemort. Lo scopo dell’incantesimo di Silente non era...”

“Già, già, ma nel frattempo il passatempo della giornata è stato incendiarmi e poi farmi a fettine! Cosa mi devo aspettare per la prossima prova? Annegarmi ci starebbe bene, visto che così non potrei neppure gridare. Non è la condizione della prossima prova, il silenzio? Merlino, quanto odio i Grifondoro! Non siete coraggiosi, siete _fuori di testa!_ Non _t’azzardare_ più a dirmi che è tutto a posto solo perché non abbiamo dovuto raccattare le mie dita dal pavimento! Un’altra avventura del genere, Potter, e non farà nessuna differenza che io sia vivo o morto, perché _impazzirò_ una volta per tutte!” gli urlò in faccia Draco.

La furia di Harry fiammeggiò in risposta: “Noi Grifoni possiamo risparmiarci lo sforzo, Malfuretto, il tuo cervello si è già fuso per conto suo! Chi cazzo ti ha detto di buttarti così nella mischia, visto che quelle bestiacce ti avevano ignorato? Me la sarei cavata benissimo da solo, idiota!” gridò in risposta, con perfetta malafede.

“Infatti ho visto, stavi andando alla grande, piccolo stronzo ingrato!” sibilò velenosamente il Serpeverde, alzandosi e allontanandosi a grandi falcate.

Anche Harry balzò in piedi, respirando con affanno. Si sentiva bruciare di rabbia. Non riusciva a spiegarsi perché era tanto incazzato. In fondo Malfoy aveva ragione, non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta se lui non avesse attirato giù gran parte dello sciame. Come mai era così furioso perché si era lanciato in pericolo?

Sentiva il suo autocontrollo e le sue emozioni fluttuare follemente: un attimo desiderava acchiappare quell’imbecille e cambiargli i connotati a forza di pugni, quello successivo sentiva sbuffi di riso isterico premergli contro le labbra al pensiero che se l’erano cavata ancora una volta, poi aveva una voglia pazzesca di piangere anche lui, e gridare contro Silente per non essere riuscito a trovare un modo più facile...

Gli girava la testa. Tanto.

Era in ginocchio.

Che strano, avrebbe giurato di essersi alzato, prima. Puntò le mani a terra, fissandosele intontito. Sembravano tanto bianche contro il marmo scuro. Aveva sempre avuto la pelle così pallida? E perché il pavimento era nero? Non riusciva a ricordare dov’era.

La sua attenzione fu attirata da un gemito soffocato. Alzò gli occhi e vide Draco, dall’altra parte della stanza, accasciato contro il muro vicino al bancone. Anche lui sembrava non stare troppo bene. Era dolorosamente evidente che se non fosse stato per l’appoggio della parete sarebbe crollato a terra.

_Oh._

Adesso era tutto di nuovo chiaro, come se l’attimo di sbigottimento non si fosse mai verificato. La Sala, le sfide... la terza prova, il tempo. _Tempotempo_... il loro tempo stava scadendo e non avevano ancora sostenuto l’ultima ordalia.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry si rialzò, vacillando appena. Inutile negarlo, non si sentiva più tanto in forma. Era sicuro che avrebbe dovuto essere spaventato, ma in effetti si sentiva soltanto infinitamente stanco.

L’idea della morte iniziava a non sembrargli più tanto orribile, se solo la considerava nella prospettiva del Riposo Eterno. Ecco, tutto ciò che desiderava era un po’ di riposo. Se si fosse seduto di nuovo, solo per un minuto...?

Una mano gli artigliò bruscamente un braccio. “Potter, che cazzo ci sta succedendo? Stai male anche tu?” indagò affannosamente Malfoy.

Harry si guardò intorno, stordito. Per la prima volta il posto in cui si trovavano gli sembrò vagamente minaccioso, come se ci fosse un’altra realtà appostata sotto quello che riuscivano a percepire, qualcosa di meno chiaro, lontano dalla dimensione umana. Un lieve odore di muffa gli aggredì le narici. L’aria era immota come quella in un sepolcro secolare, la luce malata del cielo si specchiava nel marmo lucido sotto i suoi piedi, viola e nero a contorcersi come serpenti in lotta.

Vertigini, di nuovo. Solo le dita affondate nel bicipite gli impedirono di perdersi di nuovo, il dolore a dare un senso all’alto e al basso.

Le sue emozioni cominciavano a scivolare via da lui, come acqua da un bicchiere crepato. Si aggrappò alla sua rabbia, alimentandone il fuoco. Era l’unica cosa che poteva ancora scaldarlo.

“Non ci arrivi da solo, idiota? È tardi, siamo alla fine. Il momento di andarsene è arrivato e non abbiamo neanche una fottutissima idea di cosa Silente si aspettasse adesso da noi. Non ce l’abbiamo fatta,” sibilò.

Il Serpeverde lo scosse bruscamente, ancora più infuriato di lui. “Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, finisce così? Non se ne parla neanche! Non ti permetto di lasciarti andare. C’è ancora tempo. Dannazione, concentrati, tu lo conoscevi molto meglio di me. Cosa poteva intendere Silente? Qual è la voce senza parole? _Forza_ , Grifondoro del cazzo! _Non puoi arrenderti adesso!_ ”

Harry provò, ci provò davvero. Ma più cercava di fissare la mente, più sentiva i pensieri sfuggirgli e guizzare via come pesci in uno stagno, e a lui non restava niente, solo lampi d’argento e mani vuote. Non poté trattenere un gemito, a metà tra frustrazione e furore.

“Senti, Malfoy, sono i nostri ultimi cinque minuti di vita, devi proprio rompere i coglioni anche adesso? Sono stordito, non riesco più a pensare! Sirius ci aveva avvertiti. Ci abbiamo messo troppo tempo. Fattela venire tu, una fottutissima idea!”

“Un’idea in effetti ce l’ho, ed è quella di togliermi l’ultima soddisfazione prima che svanisca anche questo desiderio,” ringhiò Draco.

Harry non aveva ancora afferrato il senso esatto delle parole del Serpeverde, quando un violentissimo manrovescio si abbatté sulla sua guancia, facendogli esplodere nel cervello un turbinio di dolorosi fuochi artificiali.

Un dolore sordo alla bocca gli disse che il bastardo gli aveva spaccato un labbro. Intontito, scosse la testa. Un paio di gocce di sangue volarono nell’aria, disegnando archi eleganti.

Toccarono terra. Le macchie erano tonde e lucide, come monete da un penny. Gli occhi annebbiati di Harry ne furono irresistibilmente attirati.

_Rosso._

Vivido, il colore era così _vivido_ e nitido e brillante, persino contro lo sfondo del pavimento nero, che sembrava _sfrigolare_ , irradiandosi nell’aria immobile e morta. Harry deglutì involontariamente, registrando il caldo sapore metallico che gli invadeva la gola.

Una minuscola scintilla di vita, un ritorno di emozione lo attraversò come una scossa elettrica. Quel gusto ferocemente primordiale portava in sé l’ombra di una rivelazione, qualcosa di molto simile a quello che gli serviva, non abbastanza, non giusto, non per lui, ma comunque non inutile...

Travolto per l’ennesima volta in vita sua dalla forza impetuosa del proprio istinto, si slanciò addosso a Malfoy, che stava ancora sogghignando debolmente. La velocità del suo attacco non lasciò scampo al Serpeverde: prima di rendersene conto era stato immobilizzato, stretto contro il corpo del suo avversario di sempre, che gli aveva circondato il collo con il braccio sinistro e lo stringeva con implacabile determinazione.  
  
Draco afferrò l’avambraccio che gli serrava la gola, cercando di spezzarne la presa, ma non ottenne il minimo risultato. Il braccio del Grifondoro era d’acciaio sotto il cotone della camicia, l’irresistibile tenacia di un Cercatore interamente concentrata nello sforzo di trattenerlo. _Ma perché..._  
  
Gli occhi di Draco si spalancarono per lo shock quando vide Harry infilarsi in bocca l’indice e il medio della mano libera, ritirandoli bagnati di sangue e saliva, e spingerglieli con forza sulle labbra, schiacciandogliele con ferocia fino a costringerlo ad accogliere l’intrusione. Gli strofinò la mistura sulla lingua.  
  
Draco era infuriato e sconvolto. Anche se si era scoperto a reagire di nuovo a Potter in una maniera che per oltre vent’anni si era sforzato di dimenticare, non aveva alcuna intenzione di permettergli di sopraffarlo così. Quel Grifondoro del cazzo sarebbe stato costretto a tirarsi su la cerniera con i denti per quella misera manciata di secondi che sarebbe durata la sua inutile vita, pensò, preparandosi a mordere quelle dita invadenti. Ma poi... poi il sapore del sangue gli invase di colpo la bocca e un lampo di luce lo accecò per un istante.  
  
Harry sentiva che le sue forze si stavano rapidamente dileguando. Aveva concentrato tutta l’energia che gli rimaneva in quel tentativo disperato, ma se Draco avesse continuato ad opporsi a lui non avrebbe potuto trattenerlo ancora per molto.

Provò un senso di assoluta esaltazione e un’inspiegabile stretta allo stomaco quando sentì le mani dell’altro smettere di strattonare l’avambraccio con cui gli circondava il collo e scivolare attorno al suo polso per impedirgli di allontanarlo.

Con la gola annodata, Harry vide le palpebre di Draco scendere a velare le pupille dilatate e sentì le labbra morbide chiudersi attorno alle sue dita, cominciando a succhiarle, mentre la lingua le percorreva tormentosamente per raccogliere anche la minima traccia di sangue.

Allentò la stretta del braccio sinistro, trasformandola in un appoggio accogliente, e si godette la sensazione di quel calore bollente e bagnato e di quella carezza sensuale, mentre un milione di piccoli dettagli ignorati trovavano finalmente la giusta collocazione e trovava il coraggio di ammettere silenziosamente, almeno di fronte alla morte, che dal tempo della scuola desiderava quell’uomo più dell’aria che respirava.

Sentiva la testa farsi sempre più leggera e confusa e le sue forze svanire. Il cuore gli batteva rapidamente, ma con sempre minor energia, come un uccellino agonizzante in gabbia. Sapeva che erano i suoi ultimi istanti, ma non riusciva a dispiacersene davvero. L’unica emozione a rimanere era il sollievo, sollievo perché almeno una cosa era riuscito ad ottenerla.

Aveva salvato Draco, ne era certo, e se uno solo di loro era destinato a sopravvivere era felice che si trattasse di lui piuttosto che di sé stesso. Nella sua stretta sempre più decisa, nel respiro più profondo, nella forza dello scorrere impetuoso del sangue nelle vene, nella vibrazione elettrica del corpo snello stretto contro il suo, trovava tutta la conferma che gli serviva. La vita stava rifluendo in Draco, e non riusciva a pensare ad una cosa che avrebbe preferito trovarsi sotto gli occhi nel momento in cui sarebbe svanito.

Ansimò contro l’orecchio del ragazzo biondo, travolto da un’eccitazione immensa, impossibile da ignorare persino nel momento in cui si accorgeva di stare iniziando a dissolversi. Le palpebre di Draco si sollevarono leggermente, scoprendo gli occhi completamente annebbiati dal desiderio. Harry bevve quella vista, dissetandosene.

Poi lo sguardo del Serpeverde si posò sul suo viso e un’espressione sconvolta affiorò sui lineamenti di Draco. Harry provò una fitta di doloroso rimpianto nel momento in cui l’altro ragazzo si sfilò dalla bocca le sue dita ripulite.

Harry immaginava di non aver un bell’aspetto, ormai. Che stava diventando trasparente se n’era accorto da solo, e le mani di Draco, ancora serrate attorno al suo polso, stavano cominciando ad affondare nel velo di nebbia in cui si stava trasformando la sua carne.

Imprecò debolmente contro la propria sfortuna. Per un attimo Draco aveva dimenticato chi lo stava tenendo tra le braccia, ne era certo. Se non avesse aperto gli occhi proprio in quel momento, lui sarebbe potuto svanire portandosi via la visione del ragazzo che senza saperlo aveva sempre desiderato, abbandonato tra le sue braccia, ansimante di passione. Essere respinto nell’attimo supremo gli sembrò la più crudele delle ingiustizie del fato.

Era impreparato alla sofferenza che colmò quelle iridi argentee e quel volto leggermente arrossato. La mente agonizzante di Harry non era più in grado di processare alcuna informazione, ma il lampo di comprensione totale che attraversò il viso affilato di Malfoy rivelò che per l’altro le cose stavano ben diversamente.

Un breve sussulto di dolore, poi le mani di Draco volarono ad intrappolare il volto di Harry. La bocca del biondo le seguì all’istante, catturandogli le labbra, già dischiusa. La sua lingua separò di prepotenza i denti di Harry.

Un sapore selvaggiamente _giusto_ gli invase la gola: il sapore di Draco, delle sue labbra, della sua lingua, sovrastato dal gusto ubriacante del suo sangue, che scorreva copioso dal morso profondo che il ragazzo si era inferto all’interno di una guancia.

Il Grifondoro deglutì automaticamente, e un impeto di energia e di forza lo attraversò dalla testa ai piedi come una scarica elettrica, risvegliando ogni singola terminazione nervosa e colmandolo di vita. La lingua di Harry si insinuò nella bocca di Draco, a sfiorare la piccola ferita irregolare. Il Grifondoro si sentì sopraffare da un’emozione struggente e immensa, assaporando quel gusto di rame e d’oro, e tutto quello che il gesto di Draco comportava.

Il sangue di entrambi si mescolò alla saliva nelle loro bocche unite. L’incantesimo arrivò a compimento con uno scatto percepibile.

Il corpo di Harry era di nuovo solido, anzi, solo l’idea che potesse essere stato sul punto di dissolversi solo pochi istanti prima sembrava addirittura ridicola. In verità, gli sembrava che alcune parti di lui non fossero mai state _così_ solide...

Era consapevole di ogni atomo di sé stesso, dalla punta dei piedi all’estremità dei capelli, ed era una sensazione così _intensa_ , ma non era completa. Le sue mani, quelle mani di nuovo forti, erano abbandonate e vuote, e questo era sbagliato. Molto sbagliato.

Draco gli circondava ancora il viso con i palmi bollenti, come se temesse che lui potesse cercare di allontanarsi. Harry gli fece scivolare le braccia attorno al torace, stringendolo bruscamente a sé. Sollevò una mano per tuffarla tra le ciocche bionde, scorrendo famelicamente le dita tra quella liscia seta incolore.

La fredda presenza degli occhiali tra il suo volto e quello di Draco gli provocò un breve lampo di fastidio. Se li strappò via, gettandoli a terra, e inclinò la testa per trovare una posizione che gli permettesse di divorare più a fondo la bocca del compagno. Le lingue si avvolsero l’una sull’altra, esplorando la chiostra dei denti, indugiando sulle ferite che stillavano ancora lentamente.

Vent’anni di desiderio negato si riversarono in quel bacio, che si fece più intimo, più urgente, più disperato. Era bello, era bellissimo, ma non bastava. Le mani di Draco lasciarono il viso di Harry, avventandosi sulla sua camicia. Non fecero neanche un tentativo di slacciarla, si limitarono ad afferrarne i lembi e a spalancarli con violenza.

I bottoni schizzarono via, tintinnando debolmente sul lucido pavimento nero. Le dita esperte di Draco scivolarono sulla pelle denudata. Harry ringhiò nella bocca dell’altro ragazzo quando i pollici si soffermarono a stuzzicare i capezzoli già eretti.

La potenza della sua magia innata divampò. Si rese conto di aver dissolto la maglia del biondo solo quando si trovò a strofinarsi lascivamente conto il suo petto nudo. Ogni gesto inteso a soddisfare la sua fame aveva invece acceso un fuoco che non poteva essere spento se non in un unico modo. Non aveva mai ammesso di provare attrazione per gli uomini, per quell’uomo, ma in quel momento le inibizioni di una vita intera si dissolsero in una vampata di crudo bisogno.

Accettò tutto quello che era, quel che aveva sempre negato di essere, e ascoltò il suo desiderio azzannarlo come un lupo impazzito, finalmente libero, ululando nel vuoto silenzioso che aveva sempre albergato, ignorato, in lui.

Costrinse Draco ad indietreggiare fino a riuscire a schiacciarlo contro il muro e gli infilò un ginocchio tra le gambe. Le cosce di Draco si separarono docilmente, facendogli spazio, invitandolo. Harry non esitò a piantare il bacino in quell’incavo bollente. Affondò fermamente i fianchi contro l’inguine del compagno, che si spinse in avanti ad incontrarlo. Boccheggiarono entrambi quando le loro erezioni si strofinarono, separate solo dal tessuto dei pantaloni.

Era più di quanto avessero mai sognato di avere l’uno dall’altro, eppure dopo pochi attimi già non era più abbastanza. Lo sfrigolare di una magia inconscia, eppure completamente volontaria, e all’improvviso la pelle scivolava su altra pelle nuda.

Harry fece scivolare in basso le mani squadrate, ad accarezzare i fianchi lisci e snelli, ad impadronirsi delle natiche, per affondare ancora più forte la propria erezione contro quella del compagno. In vita sua non l’aveva mai avuto così duro e non si era mai sentito così pronto com’era in quel momento.

Senza interrompere il bacio si lasciò scivolare in ginocchio, trascinando con sé il Serpeverde, che si abbandonò all’indietro sotto l’invito delle mani di Harry. Inchiodandolo a terra con tutto il peso del suo corpo smanioso, con la ferocia degli affondi, con le carezze fameliche delle mani tremanti, il Grifondoro seppe quel che doveva avere. Presto, subito. La coscienza della propria assoluta inesperienza non lo trattenne neppure per un attimo.

Fece scivolare la bocca lungo il collo di Draco, mordendo e succhiando, invaso da un senso selvaggio di possesso nel vedere i segni scuri dei suoi marchi spiccare sulla pelle candida.

Scese più in basso, fino ad accogliere in bocca un capezzolo rosato. La schiena del biondo si inarcò bruscamente, le dita si aggrapparono alle spalle di Harry, che sorrise circondando con i denti e la lingua la piccola sporgenza eretta. Si prese un po’ di tempo per esplorare le reazioni del compagno, tormentandolo, ripetendo le carezze della bocca sull’altro capezzolo con le dita inumidite di saliva, fino a sentire il respiro di Draco spezzarsi in brevi singhiozzi. Solo allora si decise a scivolare più giù, seguendo la traccia di quasi impercettibili peli chiari, fino a sfiorare la punta dell’erezione. Sporse la lingua a raccogliere le gocce perlacee che ne erano sfuggite, avido e curioso, e improvvisamente sentì due mani tremanti tuffarsi tra i suoi capelli. Alzò lo sguardo e si trovò inchiodato dagli occhi grigi di Draco, due laghi gemelli di argento fuso, brucianti di puro bisogno.

“Ti prego.” La voce era un gemito disperato. “ _Ti prego, Harry._ ”

Lo stomaco di Harry si annodò, nel sentire la profondità del desiderio che rispondeva al suo. Senza più esitare accolse in bocca il membro del compagno, profondamente, succhiandolo con forza, affondando e ritraendosi, mentre con la lingua circondava il glande e stuzzicava la piccola apertura.

Si perse nella magia ipnotica dei movimenti, nel sapore sfuggente che gli accarezzava la lingua, nella sensazione sensuale di pelle liscia come seta bagnata tra le sue labbra. Le mani di Draco affondate tra suoi capelli accompagnavano e talvolta guidavano i suoi affondi, le suppliche imploranti e i respiri ridotti ad ansiti che provenivano da sopra di lui alimentavano la sua selvaggia eccitazione.

Una nuova, improvvisa urgenza nei movimenti del suo compagno. Succhiò con più forza e sentì l’orgasmo di Draco esplodergli in bocca. Strinse a sé quel corpo trasformato in un arco di acciaio vibrante, deglutendo, impedendosi a fatica di venire senza neppure toccarsi, solo nel sentire il suo amante singhiozzare più volte il suo nome.

Draco si abbandonò ansimante sul suolo spoglio. Harry tenne ancora a lungo le labbra sul membro che si stava ammorbidendo, abbracciando i fianchi del compagno, la testa appoggiata al suo ventre, godendosi le carezze delle lunghe dita candide tra i capelli arruffati.

La sua erezione trascurata era dolorante, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di rinunciare alla tenerezza assoluta di quel momento. Aveva aspettato vent’anni, poteva resistere pochi minuti. Solo quando sentì l’uccello di Draco cominciare di nuovo ad indurirsi sotto i delicati movimenti della sua lingua si permise di muoversi.

Si districò a fatica dalla stretta di Draco, che gemette smarrito nel sentirsi abbandonare, ma poi tacque, ipnotizzato dalla determinazione dello sguardo di Harry, che scivolò in su fino a trovarsi sdraiato su di lui.

Con gli occhi inchiodati a quelli del suo amante, il Grifondoro gli appoggiò di nuovo le dita sulle labbra. Gemette, nel vedere la prontezza consapevole con la quale il ragazzo le accolse stavolta, mordicchiandole sensualmente, circondandole con la lingua per bagnarle meglio. L’uccello di Harry scattò convulsamente contro il ventre di Draco. Facendo appello al proprio autocontrollo quasi al limite, ritirò la mano e la fece scivolare tra i loro corpi, fino a raggiungere l’apertura di Draco, che si inarcò, mentre la sua erezione si strofinava contro quella del compagno.

Harry fece scivolare un dito umido nell’apertura, allargandola per pochi momenti prima di aggiungere il secondo ed iniziare a muoverli con delicata decisione, sentendo Draco che si spingeva in avanti per accoglierlo più a fondo.

S’impadronì della bocca del suo amante, ripetendo con la lingua i movimenti della mano, finché non sentì che non poteva più resistere, ritrasse le dita, e allineò la sua erezione al passaggio di Draco. Si spinse lentamente in avanti, trattenendo a fatica l’impulso di seppellirsi in lui con un’unica spinta brutale.

Boccheggiò, abbandonando la bocca di Draco. Troppo, era troppo. Draco era troppo stretto, così stretto e bollente che Harry fu a un nulla dal venire lì e subito. Si fermò un attimo, ansimando, e sentì l’accenno di una risata muta. Aprì gli occhi e fissò il viso arrossato del ragazzo sotto di lui.

La leggera sofferenza che traspariva dalle linee attorno ai suoi occhi non riusciva in alcun modo a sovrastare il sorriso di compiaciuta malizia che gli incurvava le labbra. Draco mosse leggermente i fianchi, provocandolo, sfidandolo con la consapevolezza che stavolta non era lui il più forte, vendicandosi deliziosamente per le suppliche che gli aveva strappato poco prima.

Harry cedette. Si abbassò a divorare le labbra accoglienti, e cominciò a muoversi in affondi controllati. Infilò una mano tra i loro corpi e avvolse le dita attorno all’uccello di Draco, accarezzandolo con decisione.

Si godette lo spettacolo del divertimento che svaniva dagli occhi del suo amante, sostituito da qualcosa di più caldo, più luminoso, più urgente, che era voglia e piacere e desiderio, ma non solo.

Il senso di appartenenza, di completezza, era qualcosa di assolutamente sconvolgente. Aveva passato tutta la vita a rincorrere quella sensazione, se ne rendeva conto in quel momento. Solo adesso. Solo adesso, stringendo a sé quel ragazzo, godendo nel sentire le sue braccia aggrapparsi a lui con identica ferocia, perdendosi in quel calore indescrivibile, sentiva di aver finalmente trovato sé stesso.

Affondò in lui, sempre più in fretta, sempre più profondamente, impazzendo per la sensazione delle unghie di Draco che gli rigavano la schiena, delle sue gambe che lo attiravano sempre più a fondo. Stava penetrando il corpo di Draco, ma sentiva che era lui a entrargli dentro, fino all’anima, e che ci sarebbe rimasto per sempre.

Cercò di recuperare un minimo di controllo. Sentiva che stava quasi per venire ed era troppo gloriosamente bello per farlo finire così in fretta. Voleva essere sicuro che anche Draco provasse tutto il piacere indescrivibile che lo stava pervadendo.

Harry rallentò il ritmo delle spinte, rendendolo languido e tormentosamente lento, tanto da lasciare ad entrambi il tempo di rendersi davvero conto di cosa stessero facendo. Fissò gli occhi di Draco, appannati dall’eccitazione e dalla passione. Si chinò a sfiorargli le palpebre con le labbra e chiuse i propri occhi, racchiudendo entrambi in una calda bolla di oscurità vellutata. Tornò a dedicarsi alla bocca. L’aveva lasciata da due secondi e già la sua mancanza lo stava uccidendo. Gli sembrava impossibile di aver vissuto fino a quel momento senza poterla avere, ma quello di cui era dannatamente certo era che aveva intenzione di recuperare tutto il tempo perduto.

I due respiri affannosi si mischiarono per un istante, poi le labbra si fusero insieme, fameliche eppure tenere. La lingua di Draco, indecentemente abile, catturò la sua, attirandola nella propria bocca, un’anticamera morbida e bollente di paradiso.Passarono lunghi minuti ad esplorarsi, mordendosi e leccandosi e succhiandosi le labbra, mentre i loro fianchi ondeggiavano dolcemente.

La mano di Harry scorreva sull’erezione di Draco, sempre più umida e fremente. Senza alcun intervento della sua volontà il pollice salì a stuzzicarne la punta, spargendo sul glande ipersensibile le prime gocce di seme. Draco s’inarcò all’improvviso, singhiozzando nella bocca del suo amante tutta la propria entusiastica approvazione per la tortura di quelle dita sapienti, e spalancò le gambe quanto più gli fu possibile, offrendosi completamente alla carezza.

I gemiti spudorati di Draco fecero a pezzi quel po’ di autocontrollo che Harry si era sforzato di mantenere. Riprese ad affondare con tutta la sua forza, cercando di diventare una cosa sola con lui, di entrargli sotto la pelle, di marchiarlo con la violenza della passione esigente che si sentiva dentro, di costringerlo a comprendere di essere suo, e che lui, Harry, gli apparteneva.

Venne in poche spinte, gridando per l’intensità totalizzante dell’orgasmo, e sentì anche Draco lasciarsi sfuggire un suono roco, quasi sull’orlo del pianto, e sciogliersi nella sua mano pochi attimi dopo.

Si abbandonò sul corpo del compagno, sorreggendosi sui gomiti per non schiacciarlo. Gli affondò il viso contro il collo, respirando l’odore caldo della sua pelle, lambendo gentilmente il velo di sudore che lo ricopriva, sfregando la guancia contro i suoi capelli lunari. Aveva bisogno di convincersi che non era stato un sogno, che quello che avevano provato era stato reale e non era svanito in un lampo di desiderio estemporaneo. Gli venne voglia di ridere e di piangere allo stesso tempo sentendo le mani tremanti di Draco scorrergli lungo la schiena, riconoscendolo, impadronendosi di lui, reclamandolo con venerazione e possessività.

Il Grifondoro accostò le labbra ad un lobo candido. “Ti amo,” soffiò e con la consapevolezza di non aver mai provato una felicità tanto perfetta sentì una bocca calda alitargli contro l’orecchio l’eco della sua confessione.

Rotolò sulla schiena continuando a stringere con un braccio Draco, che gli appoggiò la testa alla spalla e gli si avvolse addosso con naturalezza, sospirando di piacere.

Cullato dal respiro del suo amante, Harry si accoccolò meglio sull’erba tiepida e si assopì.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“Harry? Harry... mi spiace svegliarti, ma adesso è meglio che ve ne andiate.”

La voce familiare di Sirius, gentile ma risoluta, lo strappò dalla sua sognante beatitudine. Aprì gli occhi e sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di rendersi conto di trovarsi in una situazione che, per quanto piacevole, era estremamente imbarazzante.

Contemplando il suo furioso rossore, Sirius scoppiò a ridere: “Non preoccuparti, se avevi intenzione di sconvolgermi avresti dovuto sforzarti _molto_ più di così. Sveglia la tua principessina, coraggio.”

Ma Draco stava già stiracchiandosi. Senza scostarsi dalle braccia di Harry, puntò gli occhi grigi in faccia all’uomo inginocchiato al loro fianco.

“Qualche commento, Black?”

“Un dieci pieno per l’impegno, Malfoy. In quanto a creatività potete ancora migliorare. Basta cazzate, forza. Entro un’ora vi voglio fuori di qui,” rispose ghignando l’Animagus.

Harry stava giusto mettendo a fuoco un problemino, quando il suo padrino gli indicò un vecchio zaino appoggiato al loro fianco.

“Non sono imbecille come pensa il tuo amichetto... qui ci sono vestiti per entrambi. Sono dei miei, mi spiace, ma così all’improvviso non ho potuto procurarmi altro. Probabilmente vi saranno un po’ grandi, ma meglio che niente, no?”

Con un inaspettato sfoggio di delicatezza si allontanò e andò ad appoggiarsi contro un albero, guardando con ostentazione nella direzione opposta.

In silenzio, i due ragazzi s’infilarono rapidamente i jeans e le camicie a disposizione, rimboccando un po’ la stoffa dove fu necessario. Draco si trovò per un attimo in imbarazzo con i complicati lacci delle scarpe da ginnastica, ma con l’aiuto del suo compagno il problema fu presto superato. Ricambiò la cortesia ritrovando gli occhiali di Harry, seminascosti in un ciuffo d’erba. Soffiò sulle lenti per ripulirle e glieli inforcò delicatamente sul viso, reggendoli per le stanghette, soffermandosi a sfiorare la conchiglia delle orecchie.

Lo sguardo delle iridi grigie affondò in quelle verdi in attesa. Indugiarono un attimo a studiarsi, quasi per assicurarsi che quello che era nato tra loro non fosse scomparso insieme alla nudità.

Con appena un’ombra di incertezza negli occhi, Draco allargò le braccia. Harry ci si rifugiò senza un attimo di esitazione, abbandonandosi alla stretta avvolgente del ragazzo più alto. Draco gli strofinò il mento contro una guancia.

“Stupido Grifondoro,” asserì testardamente, senza riuscire a nascondere il sorriso assolutamente estatico che gli incurvava le labbra.

“Subdolo Serpeverde,” ribatté Harry, mordicchiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio e godendosi il brivido che attraversò in risposta il corpo sottile che aderiva al suo.

Come dichiarazione per il momento poteva bastare. Raggiunsero Sirius tenendosi per mano.

L’uomo si accomodò sull’erba e con un gesto li invitò ad imitarlo.

“Allora, _ragazzi_ ,” un sorriso dispettoso lampeggiò sul volto magro. “Solo due parole, prima di rimandarvi indietro. Silente riteneva che fosse rischioso, per voi, riaccostarvi intenzionalmente alle persone che facevano parte del Libro precedente, almeno per un bel po’. Bisogna lasciare al Fato il tempo di accogliere una nuova realtà ed assestarsi sul nuovo binario. Senza contare che sarebbe molto pericoloso lasciar sospettare a _chiunque_ della nostra razza, al di là delle persone che vi vogliono davvero bene, che avete potuto ritornare indietro. Nessuno avrebbe voglia di capire cos’avete dovuto affrontare e perché senza una Possiprofezia non si possa intervenire sulle linee del destino. Si ostinerebbero di sicuro a credere che sia in vostro potere offrire una seconda chance anche ad altri, e la vostra vita diventerebbe un inferno. Quindi niente Ministero e niente Londra, per ora. Il Mondo Magico è grande, andatevene a spasso. Per quanto riguarda il vostro aspetto non prevedo problemi: non c’è ragazzino che non si diverta a sottoporsi almeno un paio di volte al mese allo stupido Incantesimo Aemulatio Weasley, quello che fa assumere le sembianze del personaggio che si ammira di più per quattro ore, e da quando hai sconfitto Voldemort, Harry, le strade pullulano di brunetti con una cicatrice sulla fronte. Nessuno penserà mai che tu sia _tu_. Il volto di Malfuretto da giovane è molto meno noto... gli suggerirei magari di tingersi i capelli, ma so che non mi ascolterebbe, quindi lasciamo pure perdere.”

Porse ad Harry un involto. “Qui ci sono le vostre bacchette e una chiave della filiale greca della Gringott. Albus aveva deviato una buona parte dei suoi averi in questa camera blindata. Non avrete problemi di soldi per un bel po’. E poi cercatevi un lavoro. Istruttori di surf, insegnanti di astronomia, guide turistiche, cuochi, quello che vi pare, ma _non_ pozionista e _non_ Auror, echeccazzo, un po’ di fantasia nella vita, avanti! Tempo per sperimentare adesso ne avete un mucchio. Non siete ancora arrivati a chiedervi cosa è Uroboro?”

“Siamo stati un po’ troppo occupati per perderci dietro le considerazioni astratte, in effetti,” replicò Draco con sufficienza.

“Mmsì, ho notato,” ridacchiò Sirius. “Be’, visto che le ordalie sono state tutte superate, non c’è niente di male se ve lo dico io. Per voi, d’ora in avanti, il tempo non ha più un andamento lineare, è diventato un circolo. Il Serpente Eterno che si morde la coda, dovrebbe piacerti come simbolo, Malfoy. Comunque sta a significare che gli anni per voi scorreranno solo fino all’età massima che avevate raggiunto, poi basterà ripetere la condivisione per attivare la partenza di un nuovo ciclo e tornare esattamente a questo punto.”

Harry si sentì spuntare in faccia un sorriso di pura felicità alla prospettiva del legame che l’avrebbe unito per sempre a Draco. A giudicare dal braccio che gli circondò possessivamente le spalle, nemmeno Malfoy trovava l’idea sgradevole.

Si accostò un po’ di più al suo ragazzo, per riuscire ad appoggiargli la schiena al torace, sospirando di piacere quando l’altro braccio del biondo scivolò a cingergli il petto.

Con un tono polemico del tutto fine a sé stesso, Malfoy protestò: “Ma sono l’unico a rendersi conto che Silente era un vecchio maniaco pazzo? Sangue, saliva e sesso?! Non poteva _sapere_ che ci saremmo voluti. Cosa sarebbe successo se uno di noi due non fosse stato d’accordo? Uno stupro avrebbe soddisfatto le sue pazzesche condizioni? Certo non sarebbe stata una cosa silenziosa...” si interruppe all’improvviso.

“A pensarci bene non lo è stato comunque,” proseguì Harry al posto suo, spalancando gli occhi. “ _Tu_ _hai parlato_...”

Sirius scoppiò a ridere. Rise tanto da diventare paonazzo, fino a restare senza fiato e rimanere preda di un attacco di tosse che lo lasciò boccheggiante.

“Oddio, ma siete uno spettacolo! Malfoy, sei _tu_ il malato! Silente era la persona più saggia e gentile che abbia mai conosciuto. Non hai capito niente, il sesso non c’entrava affatto: la condizione emersa dagli Oracoli era “liquido di vita, liberamente donato”. La chiave era _soltanto_ il sangue, e mischiandolo per caso o contro la volontà dell’altro non avrebbe funzionato. Doveva essere offerto con il desiderio di salvare la vita del compagno.”

Sirius ridacchiò ancora, gli occhi scintillanti di malizia: “Anche se non scommetterei un centesimo sul fatto che Silente non si fosse reso conto di quello che c’era davvero tra voi due. Da quando è uscito il libraccio scandalistico di quell'imbrattacarte della Skeeter, la vera natura della sua relazione con Gellert è di dominio pubblico, quindi di certo ti rendi conto, Malfoy, che poteva aver colto qualcosa che a voi sfuggiva ancora. Però, da quel che so io, Albus aveva predisposto l’incantesimo per l’intuizione silenziosa e la condivisione di sangue, anche solo una goccia. Sarebbe bastato accostare due piccoli tagli, ma in ogni caso dal momento in cui avete unito il vostro sangue le sfide erano già tutte superate.”

Sirius si godette lo spettacolo della comprensione scandalizzata che iniziava a filtrare nelle espressioni dei due.

“Eh, sì. Infatti non ti sei neanche accorto che la Sala della Prova si è dissolta mentre cominciavi a mangiarti il tuo ragazzo, Harry. Ho avuto tutto il tempo di tornare fino a casa a prendervi i vestiti di ricambio...”

Sirius fece una pausa, mordendosi un labbro e fissandosi le unghie di una mano con studiata concentrazione. Era più che evidente che lo sforzo di mantenere un tono neutro lo stava facendo a pezzi.

“Comunque Silente non mi raccontava proprio tutto quello che pensava, Harry, lo sai anche tu che non era il suo stile. Può darsi che avesse inserito anche un’alternativa di cui non mi aveva detto nulla. In fondo anche il desiderio è una voce senza parole, e in quanto al liquido di vita, certo si presta a più di una interpretazione.”

Per riguardo al suo figlioccio Sirius avrebbe voluto fermarsi, ma si stava divertendo davvero troppo e proseguì sfacciatamente: “In quel caso, però, vi ricordo che la condizione per la Materializzazione degli ausili era di pronunciare ad alta voce l’ipotesi corretta. Se uno di voi avesse detto ‘ _dobbiamo scopare,_ ’ probabilmente sarebbe comparso un tubetto di lubrificante, o magari un letto, così vi sareste risparmiati il livido che Harry ha in faccia e qualche ammaccatura sul tuo prezioso fondoschiena, Malfoy. E prima che tu lo chieda, Harry, no, non penso che gemere ‘ _ti prego’_ , o ‘ _sì, più forte’_ , valesse come soluzione dell’enigma.”

Il Grifondoro, che aveva aperto la bocca, la richiuse di scatto, arrossendo. Nascose la faccia bollente contro il collo di Draco, ma l’assurdità dell’intera situazione era troppo anche per lui e gli sfuggì un singhiozzo divertito. Bastò quello a far crollare il vacillante autocontrollo di Sirius, che si lasciò cadere all’indietro sull’erba, contorcendosi e sghignazzando come un pazzo.

Il corpo di Harry sussultò contro quello del suo compagno. Stava facendo l’impossibile per controllarsi, ma era ad un secondo dallo scoppiare a ridere e non sapeva come l’avrebbe presa il Serpeverde.

Uno sbuffo improvviso gli scompigliò i capelli e un attimo dopo anche Draco stava ridendo a gola spiegata, con il viso rivolto al cielo.

Harry, allibito, sollevò gli occhi per guardarlo e lo trovò talmente splendido che quasi si scordò di ridere a sua volta. Non l’aveva mai visto abbandonarsi così, completamente rilassato e noncurante di qualunque cosa non fosse la sua allegria. Gli avvolse le braccia intorno al torace, deliziato, e con una spinta decisa lo sdraiò per terra, arrampicandoglisi addosso, godendosi la sensazione del lungo corpo snello che sussultava in preda all’ilarità più sfrenata ed il suono delle loro risate mescolate. Solo quando riuscirono a riprendere fiato si tirarono lentamente a sedere, sbuffando e asciugandosi gli occhi.

Harry guardò il suo padrino, che stava ancora sogghignando. Gli sembrava impossibile aver passato tutti quegli anni separato da lui. Era come se l’avesse sempre saputo, in fondo, che non tutto era perduto, che non se n’era andato del tutto, anche se gli specchi con cui aveva provato a chiamarlo non avevano funzionato.

D’un tratto la sua allegria si spense, come investita da un secchio d’acqua ghiacciata. Spalancò gli occhi, sbiancando, e si protese ad afferrare un braccio dell’uomo davanti a lui.

“Harry, che ti prende? Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma!” esclamò l’Animagus, improvvisamente preoccupato.

Harry aprì la bocca un paio di volte, poi la richiuse senza aver avuto il coraggio di parlare, temendo che se avesse messo in parole il suo pensiero si sarebbe verificato all’istante come nella Sala della Prova.

Dovette costringersi, alla fine, ma non gli uscì altro che un sussurro esitante. “Sirius, tu sei rimasto bloccato qui tutti questi anni ad aspettarci, e adesso che l’attesa è terminata, cosa ne sarà di te? Dovrai... andare avanti?” domandò in preda al panico.

_Merlino, no, ti prego, no, l’ho appena ritrovato..._

Una mano grande e calda gli agguantò il mento e lo costrinse ad alzare il volto, fino ad incontrare gli occhi affettuosi del suo padrino, che non avevano smesso di scintillare di buonumore.

“Respira a fondo, Harry. Calmati. L’attesa non è stata così pesante, e non sta per succedere nulla che io non desideri.” Sorrise, rassicurante. “Ce ne andiamo _tutti quanti,_ ” terminò, aprendo l’altra mano e mostrando sul palmo un Galeone dall’aria familiare.

Il sollievo di Harry era tale che non riusciva riprendere fiato per mettere in fila la tonnellata di domande che si sentiva urgere dentro, ma per fortuna Sirius interpretò i pochi balbettii confusi e lo sguardo degli occhi lucidi come una richiesta di spiegazioni perfettamente chiara.

“Hai mai sentito parlare del Rito di AskEnte?” domandò con calma.

Il Grifondoro scosse la testa, ma da dietro le sue spalle provenne la voce pigra di Draco: “È per me fonte di eterna sorpresa come tu sia riuscito a strappare la promozione al corso di Auror, Potter. Il Rituale di AskEnte serve a convocare e trattenere Morte nel mondo dei vivi. È vero però che si esegue di rado, perché è una procedura estremamente laboriosa e complessa, che richiede una carriolata di candele, pentacoli e formule, e dura ore intere.”

L’imitazione del vecchio tono velenoso avrebbe potuto essere più convincente, se il Serpeverde nel frattempo non fosse scivolato in avanti fino a premere di nuovo il torace contro la schiena del suo ragazzo, cingendogli la vita con le braccia e posandogli un bacio piuttosto umido proprio sotto l’orecchio.

Harry rabbrividì di piacere e si accoccolò in quel calore rassicurante. Non aveva ancora capito un granché, ma sentiva che tutto stava andando davvero molto bene.

“Mmsì, sui libri lo spiegano in quella maniera, ma solo perché i maghi anziani amano le cerimonie pacchiane. In realtà si può eseguire facilmente in una quarantina di minuti, e usando solo tre legnetti e quattro centilitri di sangue di topo,” rise Sirius. “Comunque, dal momento in cui ho cominciato a vivere qui, sono diventato a tutti gli effetti un abitante del Regno della Morte, e quindi soggetto alle evocazioni esattamente come Lui. È sufficiente aggiungere qualche pelo di cane nero al sangue di topo, e al centro del pentacolo compaio _io_. L’ha scoperto Silente, è chiaro.”

“Quanto dura l’evocazione?” chiese Harry, sentendo la felicità sbocciargli di nuovo timida in petto.

“È a tempo indeterminato, quindi posso restare fino a che il mago che mi ha convocato non esegue il Rituale di Messa al Bando. Albus mi ha fatto uscire spesso, prima che toccasse a lui andarsene. È così che abbiamo messo a punto gli ultimi dettagli, e finché non mi fossi fatto vedere da nessuno non c’era alcuna controindicazione. Poi, chiaramente sono rimasto davvero bloccato qui per un po’, ma non scherzavo quando ho detto che ho un ottimo rapporto con Morte. Passare del tempo qui non mi pesa affatto.”

“Ma vent’anni, senza poter mettere il naso fuori...” Harry si sentiva stringere il cuore solo al pensiero di Sirius, che amava così tanto l’aria libera e il sole, intrappolato in quella dimensione funerea. Certo, non era come Azkaban, ma...

Sirius si lasciò sfuggire una risatina maliziosa. “Esagerato. Ho detto solo un po’. Dopo la fine della guerra con Voldemort, ad evocarmi ci ha sempre pensato Remus.”

Uno sbuffo divertito, poi: “Chiudi la bocca, Harry, che ci entrano le mosche. Anche tu, Malfoy. Non so perché siete tanto stupiti. Se vi ho detto che c’era una intera dannata _cassa_ , di quelle Possiprofezie! In ogni caso, visto che avevamo un’idea abbastanza chiara del periodo in cui si sarebbe verificato l’incidente, non era necessario che rimanessi qui tutto il tempo. Ho preferito non assentarmi mai troppo a lungo, ma credimi, ho passato decisamente più tempo ad abbronzarmi su una spiaggia, e a tenere Lunastorta fuori dai guai nei pleniluni, che a riposarmi quaggiù.”

Harry aveva l’impressione che tutte le rotelle del suo cervello stessero scattando a vuoto. “Ma... ma allora anche Tonks...?” chiese prima di poterselo impedire.

Sirius scrollò le spalle, disinvolto. “Una cosetta deliziosa, devo ammetterlo. Per un po’ abbiamo anche vissuto insieme, noi tre, ma sai che in fondo con Remus aveva avuto un sacco di problemi... Alla fine lei ha preferito una relazione più tradizionale. Ha lasciato la Grecia e sta con Fred da anni, ormai. Ogni tanto ci si vede a cena.”

Sirius osservò con intensa soddisfazione lo spalancarsi degli occhi di Harry. La sua gioia stupefatta era tanto lampante da essere quasi _luminosa_ e sprizzava da ogni linea del viso. L’Animagus aveva passato un sacco di tempo a pregustare il momento in cui avrebbe potuto regalare al suo figlioccio quella sorpresa straordinaria, e trovava che il momento fosse bello esattamente come l’aveva immaginato.

Proseguì con studiata naturalezza: “Sarà pur vero che non dovete cercare le persone del vecchio Libro, ma è certo che non rischierete di sentirvi troppo soli. C’è un sacco di gente che aspetta da anni di potervi rincontrare. Direi proprio che adesso tocca a loro, non vi pare? Ah, Malfoy, a proposito. Severus ha detto di salutarti, e che quando ti sarai sistemato non vede l’ora di discutere con te le tue rielaborazioni teoriche della Pozione Ringiovanente.”

Draco alzò la testa di scatto, le labbra incurvate in un sorriso incredulo. L’espressione del volto dei due ragazzi toccò il cuore di Sirius, che voltò la testa schiarendosi la gola, e con un tono un po’ burbero, per nascondere la commozione, proseguì: “L’appello dei Nuovi Libri possiamo farlo anche fuori di qui. Date un bello sguardo d’addio, che quando sarete usciti voi non potrete tornare mai più. Io invece mi aspetto di ripiombarci almeno un paio di volte al mese: quando litighiamo di brutto quel licantropo fetente revoca l’evocazione e mi risbatte qui a sbollire per qualche giorno... Poi si stupisce che a poker perde sempre!”

Il mago più anziano balzò agilmente in piedi. La moneta che stringeva in pugno si stava finalmente scaldando, Remus doveva essere arrivato alla fase finale del sortilegio.

Il Grifondoro e il Serpeverde lo imitarono. Appena si furono alzati tornarono a stringersi automaticamente l’uno all’altro, con la stessa grazia inconscia e naturale che attrae una pianta verso la luce e il calore del sole. Draco, alle spalle di Harry, gli circondò di nuovo il petto con un braccio e respirò estatico il profumo di quelle ciocche nere che l’avevano ossessionato così a lungo. Si era infilato in tasca la bacchetta, ma la mano libera giocherellava ancora con la chiave della camera di sicurezza.

“Quindi adesso dove andiamo?” s’informò distrattamente. Ogni linea del suo corpo trasmetteva l’informazione che finché avesse potuto rimanere avvinghiato al suo ragazzo, il posto in cui si sarebbero recati gli sarebbe stato serenamente indifferente.

“Quando vi sarete orientati meglio potrete stabilirvi dove preferite, ma almeno per stanotte vi fermerete a casa nostra. Albus aveva predisposto per Remus e me un conto nella stessa filiale della Gringott che ha scelto per voi e ci siamo trovati così bene che abbiamo deciso di fermarci a vivere lì. Un’isoletta deliziosa. Vi piacerà.”

Cogliendo il tono di voce, incomprensibilmente carico di malizia e divertimento, gli occhi scaltri del Serpeverde scattarono in quelli di Sirius. Una scintilla di sospetto cominciò a farsi strada in lui e scoprì che in fondo sapere dove sarebbero finiti gli interessava almeno un po’.

“Grecia, hai detto, Black. Ma esattamente _dove_ , in Grecia?” indagò, gli occhi incatenati a quelli dell’uomo davanti a lui.

Era chiaro che Sirius aveva aspettato solo quella domanda. “Mykonos, Malfoy. Silente vi aveva aperto un conto non trasferibilenella banca di _Mykonos_. È una cosa che fa riflettere, non ti pare?”

Il viso di Harry sbocciò in un concentrato di meravigliata perplessità davanti allo spettacolo incredibile del suo padrino e Draco che scoppiavano di nuovo a sghignazzare, scambiandosi uno sguardo complice e una pacca amichevole sulla spalla.

“Sirius? Cosa c’è a Mykonos? Cos’avete da ridere così? Uno di voi si decide a rispondermi? _Insomma_ , Draco!” protestò, con un sorriso smarrito che raddoppiò l'ilarità degli altri.

Sirius non riusciva a mettere insieme il fiato per buttare fuori due parole. Scosse la testa, cercando di trasmettere un “ _dopo, dopo”,_ e si accorse che il suo corpo aveva cominciato a brillare di una luce bluastra che ormai gli era dolcemente familiare. Fece un veloce passo avanti e avvolse le braccia attorno ai due giovani che si stringevano davanti a lui.

L’alone luminoso li circondò tutti e tre. Come da una distanza infinita, risuonò il liquido rumore di un’onda che si frangeva su uno scoglio.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Era già da un po’ che Hermione aveva sentito gli schiocchi sonori delle prime Materializzazioni, evidentemente alla fine il ritardo della Carrozza aveva insospettito qualcuno che aveva avuto il buonsenso di guardare in uno Specchio Veggente. Si era limitata a liberare con fatica una mano per pochi istanti, giusto il tempo di tirarsi su il cappuccio del mantello. Poi aveva curvato di più la schiena e il collo, coprendo il viso del suo amico con la propria ombra e i capelli che spiovevano a circondare i loro volti, creando uno spazio che apparteneva soltanto a loro due.

Era rimasta così, immobile, un’ombra scura e silenziosa in mezzo al buio del crepuscolo che si andava infittendo. Non voleva che nessuno si avvicinasse. Era un groppo di dolore senza voce in mezzo a mani tese e gemiti che imploravano soccorso. Non la stupì che la ignorassero.

Man mano che il tempo passava la sofferenza dentro di lei era montata come una piena, scomponendosi in un miscuglio di dolori diversi che la trafiggevano come una manciata di uncini arrugginiti piantati a fondo nell’anima. Rimorso, angoscia, rimpianto, ma anche panico, e furore.

Non voleva arrivare al momento in cui sconosciute mani gentili l’avrebbero costretta ad alzarsi e le avrebbero strappato dalle braccia il cadavere che cullava. Le sembrava di poter già quasi _sentire_ gli ansiti sconvolti e le grida scioccate che avrebbero accompagnato il riconoscimento del viso bianco e inerte, sul quale la cicatrice spiccava più livida che mai, e provava una rabbia tanto profonda che avrebbe voluto urlare.

Come una piccola Maddalena egoista continuò ad ombreggiare coi capelli il volto del piccolo dio del mondo dei maghi, quello che questa volta non era sopravvissuto. Per il momento la sua morte apparteneva soltanto a lei.

_State lontani, avvoltoi. Per voi era solo un nome, ma io gli volevo bene..._

Avrebbe voluto sparire, smaterializzarsi con lui tra le braccia e trovare un posto deserto, dove avrebbe potuto stringerlo fino a riuscire ad assimilare quello che era successo, capire, adattarsi, finché il suo intelletto fin troppo acuto non fosse riuscito a costringere il corpo ad accettare la verità e avesse aperto le braccia di sua scelta.

Invece non c’era più tempo, presto sarebbero arrivati anche da lei. Non le restava che una misera manciata di minuti. Un primo benintenzionato soccorritore aveva già provato a posarle una mano sulla spalla, però si era lasciato respingere dal suo sussulto selvaggiamente ostile e da un ringhio inarticolato ma feroce, e si era diretto verso feriti più collaborativi.

Mancava poco. Al pensiero che avrebbe dovuto essere lei a dirlo a Ginny l’attraversò un’altra ondata di panico. 

_Ginny, io non ho potuto fare niente. Perdonami._

Poi, rabbia. Contro tutto e tutti. Era spaventosamente ingiusto, ma, sì, anche contro Harry.

_Cazzo, Harry! Non dovevi lasciarmi così, con il dubbio che forse avrei dovuto pensare a qualcosa che ti potesse salvare, se solo fossi stata più veloce, o meno spaventata, a chiedermi se avrebbe fatto qualche differenza se al posto mio ci fosse stato Ron... Dannazione a te, Harry, dannazione a te..._

La vista di Hermione si fece indistinta di colpo, mentre le prime lacrime le traboccavano dagli occhi e cadevano come gocce di pioggia sulle guance fredde di Harry. Chiuse gli occhi per non vederle scorrere su quella pelle cerea e si sforzò di contenere i singhiozzi e i sussulti delle spalle.

Quando iniziò a percepire un bagliore pensò ad un Lumos e serrò di più le palpebre. _Via, via, andatevene via!_

Ma il chiarore aumentava, ed era troppo vicino. Quasi nello stesso istante sentì il corpo tra le sue braccia sussultare e contrarsi. Spalancò gli occhi, scoprendo che il cadavere del suo amico aveva cominciato a scintillare di una spettrale luce bluastra. Hermione era sconvolta, ma non allentò la presa delle braccia, anzi, si aggrappò a Harry come se ne andasse della sua stessa esistenza.

_Una sensazione di calore contro il petto, la percezione di un cuore pieno di vita che batte con forza, l’improvviso dilatarsi del torace nel respiro._

Le palpebre di Harry si sollevarono e i loro occhi s’incontrarono per un istante. Poi, non c’era più.

Di colpo le sue braccia doloranti stringevano soltanto il vuoto e una luce azzurra che le indugiava addosso e tardava a dileguarsi del tutto. Nell’aria aleggiava, incongruo e pulito, l’odore salmastro del mare.

Imbambolata dallo stupore la donna alzò gli occhi, quasi aspettandosi di trovare Harry in piedi accanto a lei, a ridacchiare per l’ottima riuscita del suo scherzo. Ma non vide nessuno.

_Luce, là._

A pochi metri da lei, alla sua sinistra, galleggiavano altri bagliori bluastri. _Malfoy. C’è Malfoy, laggiù. O meglio, c’era._

Alla vacillante luce degli scintillii che stavano sparendo riuscì ancora a vedere il mantello verde che era l’unica cosa che rimaneva del Serpeverde, a conferma del fatto che non si stava sbagliando.

Hermione rimase inginocchiata a pensare, fissandosi le mani sporche di sangue e gli ultimi tenui baluginii azzurrati che le danzavano sulla pelle. C’erano cose, nella sua vita, di cui non avrebbe mai dubitato. L’acutezza del proprio ingegno. L’amore di Ron. La testimonianza dei propri sensi. La capacità di lottare e vincere del suo migliore amico. Il suo limpido rifiuto a lasciare indietro chi poteva essere salvato, e in particolare...

_C’era un accenno di sorriso sulla bocca di Harry._

Hermione si alzò faticosamente in piedi, vacillando sulle gambe che dopo la lunga immobilità si sentiva doloranti e rigide come due pezzi di legno, e zoppicò per i pochi passi che la separavano dal mantello abbandonato. Respirò a fondo, riempiendosi i polmoni. Eccolo di nuovo. Più tenue, quasi disperso, ma inconfondibile. L’odore del mare.

La donna restò ferma a riflettere qualche minuto. Quando si voltò e si allontanò una nuova risolutezza animava i suoi stentati movimenti.

_Innanzitutto un Guaritore. Madama Chips sarebbe l’ideale, ma va bene uno qualunque, purché sappia il fatto suo e faccia alla svelta. Devo farmi aggiustare almeno la gola perché dovrò parlare per un’ora. Poi qualcuno che mi Materializzi fino al camino più vicino, che finché non mi ritrovano la bacchetta è meglio che non ci provi da sola o casco svenuta qua. La Metropolvere è un’altra cosa. Devo riuscire ad arrivare da Ginny prima che ci parli qualcun altro o c’è il rischio che si butti dalla finestra. O che dica qualche stupidaggine ai ragazzi, non c’è bisogno che li preoccupi troppo. Dovremo chiamare anche lady Malfoy..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Il Mondo Magico fu molto impressionato dalla serena compostezza con cui le famiglie di Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy affrontarono la dolorosa cerimonia dell’inaugurazione del Monumento agli Ultimi Caduti della Seconda Guerra, e il coraggio col quale evitarono di piangere, chiaramente per non aumentare il cordoglio generale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Il sole della Grecia, pensò Harry, accomodando meglio la testa contro lo stomaco nudo di Draco che stava usando come cuscino e godendosi le carezze delle lunghe dita candide che gli stavano districando pigramente i capelli umidi e arruffati, era splendido anche d’inverno. Non riusciva a spiegarsi come avesse fatto a passare tutti quegli anni al freddo.

Si voltò leggermente, fino a riuscire ad appoggiare un bacio sul ventre liscio, che fremette sotto il tocco gentile delle sue labbra. Sorrise, assonnato, e si addormentò dolcemente. Aveva tutto il tempo del mondo.

  
Fine

  
  
  
  
**Nota conclusiva** : per chi non lo sapesse, **Mykonos** è una splendida isola delle Cicladi particolarmente gay friendly ☺  
  
  
E così siamo arrivati alla fine, grazie a chi ha letto... Sarà un caso che io mi congedi dai miei ragazzi, per sempre giovani e felici, proprio la sera di San Valentino? ❤


End file.
